Speak
by Zexionienzo
Summary: Sora-Riku: Sora is new and has a speach impediment, but that won't stop him from becoming the best of friends with Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, and the mysterious Riku. 3 3 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Class, this is Sora." The class didn't respond, all I got were some blank stares and glares of a ferocity I couldn't comprehend. Was the new kid really this terrifying?

"Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" The teacher droned. I gulped. I hated this. With every move, there was new bullies, new friends, a new house, new school, new teachers to understand and learn about.

"I-I'm S-Sora. I-I'm f-fifteen a-and I like to d-draw." I stuttered. Chuckles spread throughout the room. I looked to the floor, my cheeks turning a bright red. It didn't help that at every school I had to find people who wouldn't laugh at my studdering.

"Thank you very much Sora." My teacher said, checking something off in his book. I took my seat in the back of the class, an isolated corner with no desks touching it. I was like an island in the middle of the ocean, all the other groups of desks continents that looked down on me and laughed at my size.

"We'll assign you to a group once we discover your intellect. Until then, you will sit at the Island." I suppose my guess wasn't too far off. The teacher started talking about algebraic equations and the Pathagorean theorem. I didn't pay much attention, I had already taken Algebra in eighth grade at my old school.

Soon the class ended. My scheduele read that my period two class was science, Earth Science. I groaned. I had already taken Earth science. The classroom was mirrored to that of the Geometry, only with a better view and the desks in rows instead of groups. Maybe this way I could at least talk to the kid next to me.

"Allright class. New student, Sora." I groaned, not again.

"Mr. uh, " I looked down at my sheet. "H-holden, I al-already took this c-course in eigh-eighth gr-grade." Mr. Holden looked at me with extreme annoyance.

"In a language I can understand please, Mr. Sukiyumi." I gulped.

"S-sorry S-sir. I-I h-have a st-st-studd-ddering prob-problem." Mr. Holden stared at me.

"If you don't speak clearly soon, Mr Sukiyumi, we will have issues." My eyes started to tear up. Why did this always have to be so difficult.

"I-I St-st-studder. S-sir. I-I c-can't he-he-help it-it." Mr. Holden's brows fused with furry.

"To the principals office. Now." He said pointing out the door. I sighed, fighting back the tears in my eyes as I ran from the room.

I tried to look at my map of the school but it was blurry. My cheeks were wet. I was crying. I turned to a corner of the hallway and lowered to my knees and cried. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I turned to find a blurry figure coming swiftly down the way.

I quickly stood up and attempted to dry my eyes, but my chest was still shudering.

"You okay?" The figure asked as he approached. He had spiky blond hair and was about the same height as me, which meant he was short.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I-I-I-I-'m f-f-f-fine." My studdering worsened when I was upset. I choked back a sob of dissappointment and regret. I shouldn't have spoken at all. The boy smiled sympathetically.

"Come on, I'll take you to the principal's office." I nodded, not trusting my voice, as this boy lead me down the stairs to the first floor.

"So, Sora. It seemes you're having some difficulties adjusting to Twilight Town Central High school?" I nodded and handed her my scheduele.

"I-I already to-took Ear-earth sc-science an-and a-alg-gebra." I informed her. She nodded.

"Well I apologize. We'll fix this immeadietly." She smiled up at me.

"It seems you're quite smart despite you're speech impediment." I nodded solemly. Everyone always assumed the same thing. Just because I couldn't talk right didn't mean I was stupid.

The principal printed me out a second scheduele, one that had the courses I was supposed to be takeing. I thanked her and walked out of the room.

"Hey! Wait!" I turned, and with surprise found the kid that had brought me to the office.

"Hey. My name's Roxas." I smiled and took his outstreched hands.

"I'm S-s-s-Sora." Roxas smiled.

"What's your next class?" I looked down at the slot marked, "third period".

"Global studies with Mr. Lexaes." Roxas jumped into the air and held out his hand for a high five, which I replied with a fist.

"Roxas smiled.

"Turkey! Hey, that's my next class to! I'll walk you there." I smiled.

"Thanks R-roxas."

Global studies was easier to handle then my first two classes had been. Roxas introduced me to some of his friends, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, and Xigbar. I smiled at them all tried my best not to stutter.

"So Sora, what's your favorite color?" Demyx asked. He had a strange brown mullet and wore blue jeans and a "David Bowie" t-shirt.

"Um, G-green I-I guess." Demyx smiled. Roxas whispered something to Axel, who chuckled. Axel walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrunk back, waiting to bear the string of torments I was expecting to hear come from him.

"Hey. Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He asked, tapping his forehead. I nodded and held out a hand.

"Sora." He shook it. As I went to sit down in my seat, Luxord sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Wh-what? Why? A-a-are?" Luxord put a finger to my lips.

"Shhhh." He whispered.

"Just watch." Luxord snuck his hands under my amrpits and wrapped his arms around my torso. I gulped and tried to wriggle free, but Luxord just held me tighter. I searched the classroom desperatly for Roxas or Demyx, but Roxas was on Axel's lap, and Demyx was on Xigbar's.

"Allrighty, class. Today we are-" Mr. Lexaes stoped mid-scentence and staired at the six of us. First Axel and Roxas, then Demyx and Xigbar, and finally Luxord and I. His face went from white to red to purple in a matter of seconds.

"What in the world? Have you boys no decency? At least keep your hands off each other in my class! Please!" Luxord chuckled and hiccuped. Was he drunk?

"Sir, I do believe that you didn't mind Mr. Xaldin wrapping his sausage arms around you last night." He said with a thick British accent full of the smell of cheap liquer.

I clasped a hand over my mouth and tried not to laugh as Mr. Lexaeus' face turned white agiain, then red, then purple. Roxas giggled and Xigbar snorted. Was this a regular occurance? Did these people enjoy making their teachers suffer? Mr. Lexaeus finally calmed down.

"Roxas, Demyx and um..."

"S-Sora." I stammered.

"and Sora. Please find your own seats. Luxord, please go to the principals office." Luxord picked me off his lap and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why just me, Mr. Lexaues? That's hardly fair!" Mr. Laxeaus frowned.

"Because you're drunk as a door nail. Again." Axel chuckled as Luxord walked clumsily out of the room. Roxas leaned over and whispered to me, "Pretty funny, huh?" I smiled and nodded. I think I'm going to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeey. So, I made some changes. Zexion is now Xigbar. And, yeah. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or kingdom hearts 1, 2, 348/2 days, or birth by sleep, but if I did, there would be way more yaoi. Just sayin'**

Chapter 2:

My second day of school started out a lot better than my first had. Roxas met me at the door and walked me in, where we met with Demyx, Xigbar, and Axel. Luxord had been suspended for being drunk during school.

"D-does that ha-hap-ppen off-often?" I asked. Axel smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Sora, here are some things you should know; Luxord is almost always drunk, Demyx and Xigbar are madly in love with each other, and Roxas and I are your best friends." At that, Demyx frowned and crossed his arms over his chest grumpily.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" I chuckled.

We had twenty minutes before the bell wrang for first period. I sat down in the hallway watching Axel and Demyx bicker. Roxas had gone to the bathroom, and Xigbar was standing next to me. It was strange, Demyx, Axel and Roxas were all wearing bright colors, but Xigbar was dressed completely in black. His long black and white hair was pulled back into a long pony tail, an eye patch covering his right eye.

"So, Sora." Xigbar slid down the wall behind us and crossed his legs under him.

"What's your poison?" Xigbar turned his head to stare at me with wide, grey eyes. Startled, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Wh-what d-d-d-do you mean-ean?" Xigbar smiled crookedly.

"I mean, you gay, straight, or bi?" I blushed. There was no way I was telling Xigbar my sexual orientation. I didn't even really know. I had never really found anyone attractive, boy or girl.

"I-I don't kn-know… n-none I gue-guess." Xigbar lifted an eyebrow. Well, he could have lifted both, but I only saw the one that was on the left side of his face.

"Well, this should be an interesting math class." I was just going to ask him what he meant, but the bell wrang and we all hurried to our classes.

"Allright class, please welcome our newest student! His name…is Sora." The thought of having to introduce my self again, to a class that looked just as cynical as the first had been, terrified me. But what terrified me even more was the way Mr. Vexen looked like he would enjoy taking a scalpel to my skin, just to see what I looked like on the inside. His long blond hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail, and stray strands of his hair framed his face in a way that made him fit the "crazy scientist" profile perfectly.

"Why don't you take a seat, Sora….Right over there." He said dramatically, pointing to a seat next to a tall, angry looking kid. I gulped and slowly walked over to my seat. Once I got there, I sat down and turned to see Mr. Vexen staring at me with a particularily creepy look on his face. Petifile.

"Hey, you got any paper?" The kid next to me stunk of cigerettes, and he was covered in grease. His brown hair was matted and ugly, his face was covered in pimples and grotesquely placed. But something in his eyes made me feel sorry for him; although he looked like he could pull me into pieces as small as he liked, his eyes were kind and sort of sad.

I smiled and pulled a piece from my pack.

"Thanks. I'm Greg." Greg held out his hand, which I reluctantly took and shook.

"I-I-I'm S-Sora." Greg pulled his hand away and giggled. I blushed and buried my face in my arms, knowing all too well what would come next. 'you sure you can handle this class, dumbo?' 'hey there, studder. Can you say, Peter Piper picked a pack of pickled peppers, three times fast?'  
"Hey, S-Sora. Can I b-b-borrow your n-n-notes?" My face burned red with shame. How could I ever handle school when all everyone ever did was make fun of me? It wasn't my fault I studdered. I was born with it. I couldn't help that my brain worked faster than my mouth could speak.

Science was horrible, and I regretted ever being born in every possible way as Greg through one insult after another in my face. And most of them weren't even about my studder. He called me a fag, and a man-whore, but even I didn't know my sexuality. As we left class, he flipped me off and said, "S-s-s-so long s-s-s-s-sucker!"

"So how was first period? Science right?" I shook my head. I wouldn't speak. I would just embarrass myself. Roxas put a hand on my shoulder.

"Aw, come on. It couldn't have been that bad, could it?" I nodded my head and tried my best to hold back my tears.

"He-he c-called me a-a-a-a-" I clamped my mouth shut. It was useless, even if I wanted to tell him what had happened right now, I couldn't. Roxas gripped my shoulder tight.

"It's okay. Geometry will be better, I promise." I nodded my head and we entered the room. A tall, dark man with silver hair stood at the front of the room.

"Well, you must be Sora. Thank you for showing the way, Roxas." Roxas smiled and took his seat next to Axel, leaving me at the front of the room. The man smiled warmly and announced to the class, "Good morning everyone, I am so pleased you have all made it here on time. This is the newest addition to our class, Sora. Please welcome him with open arms and warm hearts. Sora, why don't you tell the class about yourself." I cleared my throat, searching the class for kind eyes. I stopped when I found a pair that were viridian-green. I focused closer, and found that those green eyes which had caught my attention were framed by a face of pale skin and silver hair. I blushed slightly and began my introduction.

"I'mSoraandilikepie." I clamped a hand over my mouth and turned bright red. It was the first time I could ever remember speaking a scentence without studdering. The class giggled in return to my speedy introduction. I bowed my head, ashamed. But Mr. Xemnas put a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up, I saw that he was smileing kindly, and that everyone was laughing with me, not at me. I smiled shyly.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Riku?" Mr. Xemnas said, pointing to a seat next to the boy with viridian eyes.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest as I took my seat next to Riku. He had long, lean legs and strong-looking arms. He wore a loose shirt that made him look very lean and muscular. I took a deep breath. _"Calm down. He's just a boy. He's not like…" _but I couldn't bring myself to think of him. Not yet.

"So, you're Sora?" I turned and nodded. I didn't think that I would be able to control my studdering if I opened my mouth to talk to him.

Riku kept silent for a while. Mr. Xemnas was talking about tangents and circles, but I wasn't really paying attention. All of my nerves were high-wired. I felt jittery and electric, like at any sudden movement I would burst.

"So, what's your favorite color?" I gulped.

"G-gre-een." Aw, fuck! Why couldn't I talk like a normal person? Riku smiled, his sparkling green eyes crinkling. I could feel heat burn my cheeks, and I hid my head in my arms for the rest of the period.

"So, Sora. How'd you like geometry?" I groaned. I was sitting at a table for lunch with Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Xigbar. I noticed that Riku was sitting across the cafeteria with three girls and Greg, from my science class.

"I-it was o-ok-k-kay I gu-ess." Axel smiled and elbowed me in the ribs.

"Taking a fancy to Riku, hm?" My cheeks were suddenly on fire.

"No! I-I mean, n-no." Axel smiled, he had gotten what he wanted, and he was done. But Demyx wasn't.

"Oh my gawsh! No way! That's sooooooo cute!" Now Xigbar elbowed Demyx in the ribs, who playfully punched him back.

"Hey, speak of the devil and he arrives." Roxas whispered to me as he pointed. What I saw left me running to the nearest bathroom, my cheeks an obscure shade of rubicund. It was Riku, smiling with an emensly sexy smile and eyes with that viridian sparkle. I sighed as I closed the door behind me. _"What am I going to do? Not only can I not talk, I can't even man up enough to stay a table with perfectly nice people and one incredibly sexy boy…" _


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo, chapter three! I'm not exactly sure where im going with this, but please comment and let me know if you like it! Please review, or else I won't know if im doing good. Thanks! **

**P.S. (Luxord spent his suspension getting as hammered as ever ****) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of kingdom hearts.**

Chapter 3:

When I got home I ran right up to my room and plopped down on my bed.

"Sora!" I groaned. I just got home. What could she possibly want?"

"Wh-what do you-you w-want?" I asked, trying a failing to sound annoyed. It was impossible for me to give off any emotion other than shy or embarrassed when I talked.

"Please come down here, I want to hear about your day." I sighed and walked into the kitchen, where my mom was frosting brownies. As I sat down across from here, she put one on a plate and handed it over.

"So, how was your day?"

"I-it was o-okay I gu-guess-ss." My mom paused on her frosting and sighed.

"Come on, honey. I know that look. How were your new classes? Did you make any new friends?" I thought of Riku, and blushed.

"W-well. I-I did m-meet Ro-Roxas a-and Axel, a-and Xi-Xigbar and De-Demyx. A-and th-there's this k-k-kid in my ma-math cl-class…" Mom raised an eye brow.

"does this kid in you math class have a name?" I smiled and my cheeks flamed up.

"H-his n-name is Ri-riku." My mom smiled, donfident in the fact that she had gotten me to spill.

"So, is Riku cute?" I blushed even deeper.

"M-mom!" She laughed and slapped my shoulder gently.

"I'm just kidding with you, don't worry. I won't embarrass you any more." I smiled and took a bite into my brownie. It's moistness surprised me.

"Th-thanks mom. Th-these br-brownies are d-d-delicious!" Mom smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm glad. Brownies always make a day that didn't go well feel like it never happened." I smiled. All though it had been an embarrassing day, I didn't think I would have wanted it to never happen.

After I finished my brownie, I headed back up to my room. I looked around. My bed was pushed into the far right corner of my room, covered in dark green bed sheets and a brown comforter. My dark brown dresser was next to my bed, and across from my bed on the far left side of my room, was my closet and desk. Next to my dresser, was my most prized possesion; my base. I walked over and laid my hands around its neck, feeling the comfortable wood and grooves. Her body was smooth, black wood; glossed over to make it shiny. I sat on my bed and laid her in my lap, pulling the strap around my shoulders.

I closed my eyes, and began to play, letting the fingers of my left hand glide over the fret board and the fingers of my right hand strum the strings. The music came and played without me having to think about, playing the base was like second nature to me. My heart soared. Playing the base was the only thing that seemed to come smoothly from me. I couldn't talk, and I was clumsy as hell, but with my fingers placed over my guitar, I felt like I could do anything, be anything I wanted to be.

Just as I finished playing "Whip it" by Devo, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I carefully placed my base on the floor and flipped open my phone.

"H-hello?"

"_Hey Sora! It's Roxas!"_ I laughed.

"H-how the he-hell di-did you g-get my num-numb-ber?" Roxas giggled on the other end.

"_I have my ways, but hey. I was just wondering if you would want to hang out? I'm having a little get together at my house, and since it's your first Friday, I thought it would be a good way to get to know people. And guess who's gonna be there!"_ I groaned.

"Are y-you ab-about t-t-to s-say who I th-think you-your g-g-gonna s-say?" Roxas laughed evily.

"_My dear, dear friend. Will you trust me? Don't worry. I promise you a great night!"_ I frowned.

"F-Fine. I-I-I'll be th-there. Wh-where's yo-your hou-hou-house?"

"_Don't worry about it, Axel will pick you up on his way over. Be ready by seven, 'kay?"_ I laughed nervously.

"O-okay." And Roxas hung up. _Well this should be interesting._

"M-mom?"

"Yes honey?" Mom came into my room, holding a towel to her head.

"I-I've be-been in-in-invit-t-ted t-to a pa-par-part-ty. C-can I g-go?" Mom smiled.

"Of course honey. Have fun."

**A/N: Srry, this seems like a short chapter. Let me know if they should be longer…**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is sorta annoying, im bored and fanfic is having an error so im writing ch. 4. Yaaaaaaay. Only not really. Please review! I really appreciate anything you have to say, even if it's "I hate this, its stupid." That is feedback, and feedback is good. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4:

"O-oh, hey A-Axel." I opened the door wide to let him in. As he stepped inside, he had to bend his head down. I never realized how tall Axel actually was. Or maybe I was just extreamly short?

"Oh hi! You must be Axel! It's so nice to meet you!" My mom leaped down the stairs and held out her hand to Axel, who took it.

"And you must be Mrs. Sukiyumi! A pleasure." I stood awkwardly to the side.

"Uh-uh, M-mom, A-axel, Ax-axel m-mom." My mother smiled gently.

"Thank you so much for being a friend to Sora. It's so very, very nice of you." I groaned.

"M-mom!" Axel laughed.

"No, no. Sora's really easy to get along with, and he was really cool with me being gay, so that's a plus." My mom nodded.

"Yup, that's my Sora!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed Axel's sleeve.

"B-bye m-mom."

"Bye honey! Have a good time! Be safe! Love you!" I turned and gave my mom a pleading look. She covered her mouth with her hand like she was going to cry.

"B-bye m-mom. Love you." I stopped. My mother stared at me.

"You didn't- on the last-" I smiled. I went over and kissed my mother on the cheek.

"Bye m-mom." She smiled back at me and closed the door as I left.

Once we were in the car, Axel let out a yelp and turned the radio up to a deafening volume. Major Tom by Peter Schilling was playing, and Axel knew all the lyrics. We drove so fast, I clung to the seat, scared out of my mind. When we came to a red light, Axel turned the music down so we could hear each other.

"I hope you don't mind, but there's one more person we have to pick up." I nodded my head.

"Wh-who?" Axel smiled and turned to me, just as the light hit green. He revved his engine and smiled mischeviously.

"That, my good friend, is a surprise." I groaned as Axel blared the music again, this time singing along to Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns. I hated surprises.

We finally stopped at a large white house with a red door and black shutters. Axel beeped his horn loudly. The door opened, and a tall figure with long silver hair came out and skipped down the steps. My heart leaped into my throat. _"no, no, no, no, no! stay calm, Stay calm, Stay clam!"_ I panicked. Axel giggled to himself.

"Surprised?" I shot him a pleading look.

"Aw, come on man! It's not so bad!" I frowned. Riku was wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red hoodie. I stared down at my own clothing, faded, holey jeans and a faded blue t-shirt. He looked so sharp, and I looked like I was ready to go dig in some dirt. As he stepped into the car, I blushed a deeper red than I had ever in my life. After the speed-car racing Axel had done to get to Riku's house, I was sure my previously perfectly styled hair was now a wind-lashed mess.

Riku sat down in the back seat, about to close the door when he stopped.

"Axel? Is that Sora?" I blushed even deeper, glad that I had my face in my knees and he couldn't see me.

"Yup." Riku groaned, and I instantly felt horrible. _"Just as I thought, he hates me!"_ Axel clucked his tongue.

"Come on Riku, be polite." Riku scoffed.

"When have I ever been polite? Jack ass, I thought I told you and Roxas to stay out of it." Now it was Axel's turn to scoff.

"When have I ever done what I've been told?" Riku thought for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders in defeat. I sighed and sat back up. I really wanted to go home now. Riku didn't like me, and this whole party thing was just going to be horrible.

"So, Sora. Do you play any instruments?" I turned to Axel. He was staring blankly at the road, failing to stay within the dotted lines.

"Uh, y-yeah. I pl-play the, uh-uh b-b-base gui-guit-tar." I bit my lip. I was studdering bad. Why couldn't I ever stop? _"Hey Sora. Why don't you come over here…"_ The memory came unforgivingly into my brain. I pushed it out with all my might. I was going to a party, and I couldn't bother myself with bad thoughts.

"You play the base?" Riku was suddenly very interested in our conversation.

"Um, y-yeah." I turned and Riku's eyes were wide with happiness.

"Really?" He had the most excited expression on his face, he looked like a little kid ready to get some candy.

"Yeah."

"Dude! That is so awesome! I have been looking forever for a good base player for my band! Why don't you stop by some time and we can see how well you'd fit in?" I smiled shyly, a slight blush creeping into my face again.

"Y-yeah, su-sure. That sound-sounds gr-great!" I sat back in my seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Axel smiling like crazy. _"Thanks Axel."_

I stared out the back seat window. As Axel drove Sora and I to Roxas' party, I contemplated my options. I could A) run away, B) tell Axel to take me back home and feign sickness, or C) tell Sora how hot he looked in his torn jeans. I sighed. No, never.

"Almost there!" Axel said excitedly as we turned down Roxas' street. Sora gaped out the window as we passed all the large, brick houses. We finally stopped, and I jumped out fo the car and ran up to the house, leaving Axel and Sora in my dust. I rang the door bell, and Roxas answered.

"Riku! Yay! I'm so glad you could make it!" I smiled and stepped inside. The interior of Roxas' house was gorgeous. Cream-white walls, with black furnishings and trimmings. It all looked very modern. Music was blarring from somewhere, and I walked into the living room, where a dance floor had been established.

Soon, I lost all sense. It was just me, the music, and my body. The beat kept going, and I with it. It was almost like the music was functioning as my heart, pumping my blood in tune to the beat. I swung my head from side to side, I jumped up and down. It didn't matter that there was a bunch of people watching me, for all I cared they weren't even there. But suddenly, there was a disruptance to my moment of bliss, of comfort. I stopped, and watched, like the rest of them.

He was beautiful, his movements so fluid and graceful. His spikey brown hair bounced with the beat, and his amrs swung from side to side. He was spinning, and so was I. In an instant, the music changed. It was slower, and with the change of beat, Sora slowed with it. I took my window of opportunity and grabbed his waist, pulling him close to me. I looked down into those endless blue eyes, blue as the ocean. Sora's cheeks turned bright red, and he looked down, away from me.

"So, are you good at the base?" Sora's cheeks turned even redder, and I smiled. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"We-well, I-I do-don't know. I-I g-guess-ss." My heart melted in my chest, his stutter was so cute!

"Well, how about Monday after school, you come over to my house and we can see how good you play?" Sora nodded his head.

"O-okay." The music stopped, completely. I stopped swaying and Sora immeadietly pulled away and stood a few feet off. I turned in the opposite direction, my chest feeling solid with rejection. I saw that Greg had stopped the music. I scowled and shook my head. Greg was a real jerk-off. He was always being an asshole to everyone.

"Allright everybody, we are going to play a game called, 'Get to know Sora a little bit better.'"

"Wh-what?" Sora asked, surprised. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. Gosh, did this kid ever stop blushing?

Roxas clapped his hands together and gathered everybody in a circle.

"Allright. Who wants to go first?" I immeadietly raised my hand. A few snickers came from the crowd, and Sora blushed again, but I ignored them.

"When's you birthday?"

"U-um, Aug-August 15." I nodded. Demyx asked what he liked to do with his spare time, Roxas asked what his favorite movie was, Xigbar asked his favorite number, and Axel asked whether or not he liked to start things on fire.

"Wh-what? No! Th-that's cr-crazy!" Axel frowned and cross his arms.

"Is not!" I laughed.

"Yes it is Axel." Greg cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes and mentally groaned. What idiotic question was going to come from that asshole's mouth?

"I hear that there are many reasons for someone to have a stutter, like a tramatic event, copying someone in school. What's your reason for a stutter?" Sora shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on, Greg. That's not cool." Roxas frowned. Sora shook his head.

"N-no. It's Ok-okay." We were all silent. Of course we were all curious as to why he had a stutter, he was the new kid. And he was hot. Well, maybe that last part was just me, but still.

"Wh-when I-I w-was abou-about f-five ye-years ol-old, m-my o-o-older br-broth-ther a-and I we-were ki-ki-kidnapped." He stopped and closed his eyes, trying to recollect his memories.

"I-I d-don't re-remem-memb-ber much, b-but I d-do re-remember see-seeing h-him. Th-the ki-ki-kidnapper. A-and I re-remem-member see-ing h-him r-rape my-my ol-older bro-brother, an-and ki-kill him." Sora was shaking, as if his memories were laying like a movie in front of him. All of us were silent, I, personally was shaken. The fact that Sora had suffered such a traumatic event made me feel so sorry for him, the fact that he had ever known such a loss and such suffering broke my heart.

"Dude, that's the worst load of bull shit I've ever heard! Nice story!" Greg got up and started clapping.

"Way-to-go. M-maybe you-you'll t-t-tell us ano-another st-st-story that doesn-doesn't h-have su-such a s-s-sad ending!" My anger flared, and I could see that Everyone else's faces, aside from Sora who looked like he was going to start crying at any moment, were turning red with rage as well.

"Greg, get the fuck out of here." I said, standing up with my fists clenched. Greg scoffed.

"Not your house, fag." I got ready to charge, but Roxas stood up, his gaze icy and cold, his eyes looking like they were ready to tear Greg to pieces.

"Get the hell out of here. Now. Right fucking now." Greg rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Bunch of pussies." Roxas and Axel went into the kitchen, and Demyx and Xigbar, feeling the awkwardness of the moment, followed. Sora held his face in his hands. He was still trembling, and in the sad state he was in, he looked like he was going to break-down. I scooched over to him and put both my arms around him in a great bear-hug.

"Shhhhhhh." I whispered to him as he cried in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I know that these are all going to pop up at the same time, but I'm really, really sorry for all the jibberjash with fanfiction and my cpu both being meanie heads and not letting me edit any of my stories, so. Yeah. And thanks to all of you who have faved and reviewed this! It makes me soo happy! **

**Disclaimer: I own Nobody's Nobody or the person who is the non-nobody. Tanks. (Niether does Luxord, although he drunkedly denies this….)**

Chapter 5:

_He came down on Cloud, ripping off his clothes. I was crying, my brother was crying. "Close your eyes, Sora. Don't watch! Don't watch!" He told me. I held my face with my hands. I heard Him grunting and my brother screaming. Screaming with such ferocity, that it couldn't have just been the pain. He was trying to get someone to hear him. After all, we were in a low-insulated house in a crowded neighborhood. "Don't watch Sora, Don't look." I heard a slap, my brother's whimper, and then a series of dull thudding sounds, followed by slushing sounds. It sounded like He was punching Cloud, but I couldn't tell because I had my eyes closed. I was crying, and I couldn't stop. Where was mommy? Daddy? Why had He taken us? _

_ I heard a bone-chilling crunch, and then more pounding, and more crushing. I took one glance, and with what I saw, I was scared for life: My brother, being pounded unrecocgnizable by Him. My brother's chest was sunken inwerd and bloody, but He continued to pound him out. My brother's mouth was open in a soundless scream, he couldn't breathe. Soon, Cloud's trembling stopped, he stopped fighting back, there wasn't the dull rasping of his breath. _

_ He sighed and pulled out a sharp looking knife. I whimpered, and continued crying. What had happened? Why wasn't Cloud moving anymore? I watched with horror as He took His knife and decended upon my brother's fair flesh. He took one of his hands and started at the tip of his middle finger, going all the way up his arm and making a circular inscision upon his colar bone. He repeated this on Cloud's other arm, and both his legs. Next, the man took Cloud's private part and sawed it off. I gagged and threw-up. He payed no attention, he just kept cutting up my brother. Finally, he moved up to my brother's face, the only part of him that wasn't scared with bloody wounds. 'No, not his face, please.' I thought, but He went in, cutting off Cloud's ears and eyebrows, slashing his cheeks and lips with tribunal-looking markings. _

_ I cried and screamed, terror filled me. My brother wasn't my brother anymore. His once beautiful blond hair was matted with blood, his pale skin shredded to pieces. Cloud was gone, and all I could do was wail. He turned, finally seeming to notice I was there. I backed up until I was against the wall, my knees tucked close to my chest. He followed me, and I screamed. He grabbed me and started to lay me forcefully upon the ground, my head level with Cloud's. I screamed and screamed. Just as He was about to plunge the knife into my stomach, a large, dark figure came up from behind Him and hit Him on the back of the head. He fell on top of me. I screamed and cried. The large figure grabbed me and held me to it's chest. _

"_Shhhhh, It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. Shhhhhh." I whimpered and stopped screaming, but tears still dripped endlessly down my cheeks. I trembled, and the figure pulled me closer. _

"_C-c-c-cloud-d-d." I whispered, looking at my brother. The figure turned my head away and walked me out of the room. _

"_Shhhhh, everything will be okay."_

I woke up crying. Why had it come back again? Why did it always come back? I lay awake until the sun rose over the horizon. The smell of eggs and bacon came from down stairs and my stomach grumbled. I hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"Morning honey. Wheat or white toast?" I hopped from foot to foot.

"U-um, whi-white, pl-please." My mom smiled.

"How was your night last night? You came home pretty late." I blushed. Thinking about last night made me cringe. I had a melt down in the middle of Roxas' melt down, and as Riku came over to comfort, me I ran away. I couldn't go through it. The memory kept playing in my mind.

As I was thinking about the night before, It started playing in my mind. I sighed and sat down on the floor, my face held in my hands, tears starting to drip down my face again. My mother came over and sat next to me, rubbing my bare shoulder.

"That bad?" I shook my head. I pulled my hands away. Once she saw I was crying, her expression went from sympathetic to worried.

"S-someon-one a-asked m-m-m-me ho-ho-how I g-got m-m-my st-st-stu-u-tt-tt-er." My mother wrapped both arms around me and rocked me back and forth. She didn't say anything, she just let me cry. I was ever the only one of my family that saw my brother's body. The police decided his body was too devastating to show the parents, and so I was the only one who saw him, and I was the last one to see him alive. My parents didn't keep pictures of him around the house, because anytime I saw him, all I could see was Him pulling apart Cloud's body.

When I finally stopped crying, my mother got up and went back to breakfast. Everything had burned, and so she had to start all over again, but she didn't say anything. I got up and wiped away my eyes and sat down at the table.

"How's your Johnny going?" I smiled. My mom and I always called my base Johnny, I don't know why. I just called him that one day, and it stuck.

"H-he's do-doing awes-s-some. Y-you kno-know tha-that k-k-kid I wa-was te-te-telling you ab-about, Ri-Riku?" My mom smiled and nodded.

"We-well, he-he wan-wants m-m-me to c-c-come o-over to hi-his hou-hou-house af-after sch-school o-on Mon-monday t-to hea-hear m-me pl-play." My mom smiled even wider and turned around, handing me a plate heaped with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"That's great, honey! You really are quite amazing at playing that base. I'm sure Riku will love it." I blushed and dug into my food. My mom always knew what could cheer me up. What made it even better, was that she accepted me for what I am, she didn't fuss over the fact I liked guys. My dad had to leave her because he found out he was gay, and so she just sighs and says, 'you sound just like your father. He always come's and gossips to me about his latest fling.' It's sort of weird, but they're both really good friends, and my mom always finds really great boyfriends.

"Hey, today I have a date with Reno. Will you be okay home alone?" I chilled inside, like I always did when she said she was leaving me home alone, but I smiled and nodded, chewing my food for emphasis so she couldn't tell I was lying.

After breakfast, my mom left to go out with Reno. I went up stairs and got dressed, then grabbed my phone and Johnny and went down stairs, sat on the couch and began to play.

_The poetry that comes from squaring off between And the circling is worth it finding beauty in the dissonance. _

The lyrics played through my head as I played the base with my fingers. There was no way I could ever sing, but the lyrics were cool and neat to think about. And the base to this song was amazing.

"_This time, baby, I'll be-e bullet, proof."_ Well, that didn't sound like a base song…

"H-hello?"

"_Hey Sora, it's Riku."_ I set down my guitar. What could he possibly want?

"O-oh. H-hey. Wh-what's u-u-up?"

"_I was just wondering if you had any plans for today, and if not, would you want to come over?"_ Riku wanted me to come over? I blushed, and knew I was in trouble. Why in the world would he want to hang out with me after I made a fool out of myself at Roxas' party?

"A-are you su-sure? I-I-I m-m-mean a-a-after l-la-ast n-n-night…" Riku scoffed on the other line.

"_Don't think about that, Sora. Greg just a jerk, and he always was. He wasn't even invited to that thing, but Roxas was too nice to tell him to leave."_ I smiled.

"We-well, o-o-okay. I-if y-you r-r-really wa-want m-m-me t-to."

"_Yeah! Of course I do!"_ I could hear the smile in Riku's voice, and I was sure that he could hear the smile in mine.

"O-okay. Wh-when? A-and wh-what's y-you're a-address?"

"_I'll text you the details, but how's an hour sound?"_

"Y-yeah, s-s-sounds gr-great!"

"_Awsome! Oh, and bring your base, to." _I smiled even wider. He wanted to hear me play!

"S-sure.O-okay."

"_Great. See you soon, Sora."_

"S-see ya." I hung up and picked up Johnny again. I smiled and placed him on my lap.

"We-well, John-Johnny. I-It wou-would a-a-appear we ha-have t-to g-get l-l-lookin' g-good!" I put in my Devo C.D. and blared "Whip It" through my house, playing the base part and singing the lyrics in my head.

"_No one gets away, until they whip it. I say whip it. Whip it good. I say whip it. Whip it good." _ This was going to be awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**So Hey! I think i'm going to try and update this every friday or saturday, just for those of you who r curious. If an update doesn't come until like sunday tho, please dont get mad! I have rugby games on saturday, so...yeah. **

**Luxord: I think you'd better get on with it. **

**Oh, right. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single friggin thing. :'(**

Chapter 6:

After I ate some more of my mom's brownies, I picked up Johnny, strapped him on my back, and hopped on my bike. Riku texted me his address, and I discovered he only lived a few blocks away. I got off my bike and walked up to the door and ringed the door bell.

"Riku! Get the door!" someone yelled from inside. I heard thudding and the clicking of a lock. The door opened to Riku, clad in only long jeans. He was rubbing a towel on his head.

"Sorry. I just got out of the shower. Come on in."

"U-uh, wh-where sh-should I p-put my b-b-bike?" Riku looked down at my bike, as if realizing it was there for the first time.

"Here, we can put it on the side of the house." Riku passed me and walked to the side of the house I followed him, but couldn't help but to stare at his bare back. His skin was creamy white, and when he stretched up to pull the latch on the fence leading to the side of his house, I saw how his skin spread over his muscles. I gulped. He was deffinetly hot.

"Here, you can just lean it against the house. Nobodies gonna take it, don't worry." I smiled.

"Th-thanks."

When we got inside his house, I noticed immeadietly that there was hardly an ounce of color. All the walls were white, the rugs were grey, the tiled floor of the kitchen was white, and the furniture was all either grey or black. I felt like an intruder in an army base. My shirt was bright red, and although it was the only colorful thing I had on, I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Hey Riku!" Someone yelled from the living room. Riku motioned for me to stay where I was.

"Yeah?"

"What queer did you bring over today? I wanna meet 'im." I couldn't see who spoke, but I saw Riku, and his face was instantly alight with anger. My own face burned with shame.

"You can't just call my friends queer, dad. They're perfectly good people. That's why they're my friends." I heard someone snicker.

"Yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid." Riku bunched his fists and walked back to me, motioning to the stairs. I walked up them with Riku pounding furously on the steps behind me.

"I can't believe him. I am so sorry, Sora. He's an asswhole to all my friends." I nodded my head.

"I-it's o-o-okay." Riku smiled and sat down on his bed. I carefully put Johny on the floor and looked around, trying to avoid Riku's bare, and very distracting chest.

"Oh! Here, let me hear you play!" Riku said as he pulled on a shirt. I blushed and turned around to get out my bass, he looked so good with out a shirt on...

I pulled the blue strap around my shoulders and plugged my guitar into the amp Riku offered me. I sat down on his floor and began to strum. I wasn't playing anything in particular, just sort of letting the notes come from my fingers, not my head. I closed my eyes and let the music float out of me. I just kept strumming my fingers, the beat changed and became something completely different with every minute I played. I almost forgot I was even playing for anyone until I paused and Riku started clapping.

"That was amazing Sora!" I stared in astoundment at the younger boy in front of me. He had just sat down and started playing. He looked so at peace when he played. It made my heart squeeze. To know that someone was so pashinet about music, so in love, it was like magic. Sora blushed deeply and I smiled. He was so cute when he was embarrsed.

"What song was that, I've never heard it before."

"I-i d-don't kn-know. I-I ju-just s-s-sor-orta pl-play-ayed." Sora said softly. I gapped at him. He just made that up? On the spot? I smiled and hled out my hand

"Welcome to Flames of Rain, Sora. Axel on drums, Demyx on electric, Roxas on keyboard, Zexion on synthesiser, Riku on vocals, and Sora on base." Suddenly Sora was grinning from ear to ear.

"Th-that sou-sounds a-awsome!"

"Would you want to start practicing with us after school on monday for the talent show? Our school has one every two weeks, sort of like a break from school every other friday. It's tons of fun!" Sora nodded his head eagerly, his smile never fading. I sighed and layed down on my bed.

I didn't invite Sora over today just to test him out for the band, I wanted to elarn more aboiut him. But what was I supposed to do? An uncomfortable silence came over us, and I knew I had to fill it soon.

"Well...um...do you like to play video games?" Sora shrugged.

"I-I du-dunno. I-I d-don't r-really ha-have a-any." I smiled.

"Come here." I said, patting the bed space next to me. I bent over and grabbed my Game Cube. I plugged it in and put in the SSX360 Games disc. It was just snowboarding, but it was a lot of fun. You got to pick your own character and change your outfits. I showed Sora how to use the controller and how the game worked, and then we started playing. I was playing Viggo and he was this guy Simon. As we boarded down the hills, our characters would talk to each other. I showed Sora how he could punch the people next to him, and that got a good laugh out of him.

My heart warmed every time he laughed. Finally, after about a half hour, my eyes started to water and when I looked around, the floor was spinning.

"I think it's time we take a break." I said rubbing my eyes. Sora nodded in consent, blinking out the fogginess. I moved back on my bed until my back was against the wall. Sora did the same. I stared at my ceiling, which was covered in glow-in-the-dark ceiling-stars. I had no idea how to start a convorsation with this boy. I stole a glance at Sora out of the corner of my eye. He was leaning back with his head against the wall, his eyes closed and his fingers drumming out a beat I couldn't follow. After a few minutes, Sora stopped and took a look at his watch.

"O-oh d-damn! I-I-I di-didn't re-re-realize h-how l-l-late it h-had gotten! I've g-gotta go!" He said as he jumped of my bed and reached for his bass. I followed him outside and walked him to the curb with his bike. I bit my lip.

"_Should I ask him? What if...he doesn't ride that way?"_ I glanced at him and saw that he was waiting for me to say good bye.

"_Now or never, Riku. Now or NEVER!"_ I swallowed and cleared my throat.

"Uh, Sora?" Sora loked up, a keen expression of interest in his startling blue eyes. I blushed a deep red, feeling the heat travel up my face and across my cheeks.

"Um...i was wondering, would you- Would you maybe...consider...maybe, like...going out with me sometime?" I rushed out the words and closed my eyes, waiting for him to gag in disgust and call me a fag.

Instead, I felt his lips touch my cheek in a swift peck. I opened my eyes as all color drained form my face. I looked down at Sora. He had a very serious expression on his face. A light blush brushed across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose, like freckles.

I cleared my throat, blushing deeply again.

"How does Monday sound? After band practice?" Sora smiled, this time the blush going much redder and farther throughout his face.

"S-s-sounds good." I smiled. Sora got on his bike, and just as he was about to take off, I grabbed him, nearly knocking him off his bike and planting one right on his cheek.

Sora blushed redder than a pomegranete, and I took that as a good thing.

"See you on Monday, Sora." Sora smiled shyly.

"See ya m-monday."

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short! please leave a review, it is greatly appreciated and I love hearing your feedback. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY THIS IS LATE!**

**So heeeeey. I really appreciate all of you who review, and I really love your feedback. For those of you who I know are curious/observative; I know that it's really crazy that Sora just went out and told everyone at the party why he stuttered, and normally, no one would ever tell anyone that on like the first or second day of meeting them, but I had to put it in there somewhere in the begginging, and thankyou to the person who pointed this out to me cause it is a little strange, but please bare with me. Thank you so much! I love you all! **

**P.S. I forgot to mention that Luxord is also in the band, he plays back up vocals, guitar, drums, and piano. (he is a multi-talented person and plays whenever anyone can't make it.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Cept the story….**

**P.P.S. I know I have a lot of grammatical errors, but im too lazy to go back and fix them. Sorry. Also, it's Xigbar that's the synthesizer, not zexion. Sorry again.**

Chapter 7:

I road my bike to school, and just like Friday, Greg tormented me with insults, only this time he made them worse.

"Brother fucker." "Damn, sora. You too much of a baby to man up and save someone from being raped right in front of you? Damn slut." I tried my hardest to keep a straight face, but I knew my lip was quivering, and I could feel my eyes watering. Why did he persist? How the hell was I going to pass this class if I couldn't pay attention? I would ask Mr. Vexen for a seat change, but I was afraid that would require me to strip down and have him cut me open and observe my digestive system.

"Hey Sora. How was your weekend?" I gulped. I didn't know if I could answer. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I did, a pair of Viridian eyes glared back at me from my memory. I sighed.

"I-it wa-was g-g-good. I h-hung o-out with-th Ri-Ri-Riku on S-S-Saturday." Roxas smiled.

"Oh yeah! Welcome to the band by the way!" I smiled and thanked him. Axel met up with us and punched me in the shoulder.

"Hey Roxy, wanna meet up after practice and get some coffee?" Roxas sighed.

"Axel, how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me 'Roxy' and sorry, I have plans." Roxas continued starring ahead, and Axel hung his head with disappointment.

I took my seat next to Riku, trying very hard not to blush or smile like a fangirl or do anything stupid, but knowing me, that was inevitable.

"Oh! S-sorry!" I tripped and fell in Riku's lap. I quickly pushed my self up and sat in my seat, my face burning with embarrassment. I turned to see what was the cause of my tripping, and Axel was sitting across from me. I glowered at him, but Axel only smiled knowingly and winked.

"Hey, chill out. It's cool Sora." I blushed again.

"S-s-sorry." Riku chuckled.

"You're fine! Don't apologize." I blushed deeper.

"S-sorry." Riku laughed.

"Stop apologizing!" This time my face felt like it was melting, along with the rest of me.

"Sorry!" Riku laughed.

"Mr. Sutcliff. Will you please pay attention to this lesson and stop distracting your peers?" Riku smiled.

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Xemnas." Geometry flew by, and so did English, which was boring. Then I had social studies.

"'Ello, Sora love!" I grinned. Looks like Luxord's back.

"H-hey L-L-Lux-xord! H-How w-was y-your s-s-suspen-ension?" Luxord laughed.

"A good lot that was, got drunk off my arse and told me mum I was just in love. Will you fancy that? Me? In love? And the old maid believed me, bunch of bullocks that was." Luxord smiled blissfully. I chuckled and took my seat, Mr. Lexaeus grunting in response to seeing Luxord.

"So they let you back in here so soon, eh?" Luxord just smiled like a little kid and nodded his head.

"Yup. And might I add, Sir Lexaeus, it was all in good fun. I trust we can enjoy one another's company from now on?" Mr. Lexaeus glared at him and continued with his lesson.

At lunch Demyx sat next to me quite flamboyantly.

"So, Sora." I gulped. Oh no.

"Y-yeah?" Demyx turned and laid his head on his fist, in a position so that only I could hear and see what he said.

"I heard, from a little blue bird of course, that you and Riku are an item!" I blushed a deep red.

"N-not in s-so m-m-many wo-words, b-but I-I-I –I guess. Th-that w-w-wording is s-s-sort of s-s-strange." Demyx rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Oh my god, this is so romantic! And you get to be my guitar buddy to! This is gonna be so much fun!" I blushed again and smiled.

Roxas sat on the other side of me, his hair perfectly disheveled. Axel sat next to him, who looked quite distraught and nervous to say the least. Next came Luxord, who had a thromostat full of "tea" and Xigbar, with Demyx on his other side. I looked for Riku, but when I saw him I frowned.

Riku was sitting at a table seated for three, two girls, one with dark brown hair in braids, and the other with light blond hair pulled into a low, side ponytail. I stared at my feet. He was sitting with not just one girl, but two. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I thought desperately for answers in my grief-striken little head. Why did I like him so much, why did I kiss him when I went to his house? Why did I feel like I was going to melt away forever when his lips touched my cheek? Why did I want him to hold me in his arms and protect me from myself, for I was the only cause of all of my problems. Even Greg knows this, who pointed out non stop the fact that I failed to help my brother at his time of desperate need. I got up from the table and began to walk away.

"Hey Sora!" I turned, it was Roxas.

"Where ya goin'?" I smiled.

"I j-just ha-ha-have t-t-to go to th-the b-b-bath-throom." Roxas smiled.

"Alright, but come back soon! We have something we want to discuss with you about the band." I smiled and nodded, walking off. As soon as my back was turned I frowned and bolted for the door. I could not keep it together.

"Has anyone seen Sora?" Everyone at the table collectively shook their heads. I frowned and sat down. I could've sworn I'd seen him a few minutes ago…

"He said he was going to the bathroom, but he should be back soon." I smiled and nodded at Roxas, trying to conceal the worry I felt.

"So, about the band…" I cleared my throat.

"I was thinking we could maybe to G6, and bring in Ollette and Namine, that's what I was talking to them about. It has both female and male vocals, but lots of synthesizing." Xigbar nodded and cracked his knuckles.

"I think I could handle it." Demyx smiled.

"It sounds like fun! That song is a total jammer! Great beat and stuff ya know?" Roxas nodded.

"I'll sit out, there's no part for a piano, so. Yeah." Axel frowned slightly at his words.

"There's not much of a part for any of us. The pressure will be mostly on Xigbar." I could see where this was going, and it wasn't good.

"Guys, I know it's a bit of a risk, but we haven't done anything like it before and I think it would be a good catcher for the audience. What do you think?" Luxord sighed drunkedly.

"I thinks we should wait fo' the short brunette to come back from the wash room to decide on anythin'". Roxas nodded in consent.

"Is he still in the bathroom?" I looked around, but couldn't find him. Worry creeped up on me. Was he okay? Did someone pick on him?

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go look for him."

I walked into the boys lavatory, and saw no one. There was nothing in the bathroom that indicated anyone was there, except of course, for the sobbing in the third stall to the left. I walked over to it and knocked.

"S-sorry. O-o-o-o-o-occ-cc-ccup-p-pied." I sighed. He continued to cry, and every sob broke my heart just a little bit more.

"Sora? Are you okay?"

"I heard sniffling.

"Y-yeah. Im o-o-okay." I closed my eyes and leaned my for head against the door.

"Will you open up?" His crying finally ceased, save for the occasional sniffle.

"O-okay." I heard the click and backed up as he came out, red-faced and puffy-eyed. I quickly grabbed him into a smothering hug and held him tightly.

"Don't you dare ever leave to cry by yourself again, Sora. Tell me what's wrong." Sora sniffled. I loked down to see that his eyes were still watering and his lower lip quivered.

"I-I s-saw y-you w-w-with t-t-two o-other girls and I th-thought…y-y-you know. And then Gr-Greg s-s-said-"

Riku put a finger to my lips and stopped me from saying anything more. I trembled at his touch, my whole body going numb. Except for my heart, which was beating wildly in my chest.

"Sora. I like boys. Especially boys with spikey brown hair and a studder." I could feel my face heat up, and I buried my face in Riku's chest to hide it.

"And as for whatever Greg told you, please do me a favor and don't listin to him. He's the worst kind of bully there is. If you want I can talk to you teacher about a seat change. Who teaches you science?" I grinned shyly.

"Th-thanks, but I do-don't thi-ink you w-w-want to get in-in-invol-volved with Mr. Ve-Ve-Vexen, he's rea-really creepy. And I d-d-don't want to get you invo-involved with Gr-Greg ei-ei-either, I don't w-want h-h-him t-to hur-hurt y-you to." Riku backed up slightly and cupped my face with his hands. My face was suddenly on fire and I cursed whoever decided having red cheeks was a good idea.

I bent down and crushed my lips against his, and at first I felt his resistance and I lightened up a bit, but then he rushed in and pulled me closer. As he seperated his lips for air and slid my tongue into his mouth and poked around. A breathy moan escaped him and I smiled. I pulled away and stared down at this blushing boy before me. _My_blushing, studdering, insanely cute boy. I bent down again, but instead a reached for his ear.

"I love you Sora, and there is nothing that will change that." I whispered. Sora pulled at my waist and I complied, crushing my lips in heat against his once more.

**Well, I hope that was satisfying. They finally got it! Bu ya! I have been wanting to write that for a while, super fun! Sorry about the constant change in perspectives without notification. Should I say whose perspective it is in? should I change anything? Let me know. Please review! It is greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, hey. I got your comments, and this time I promise I will add in and make sure you guys know who's talking. Thank you so much for putting up w my crap, and thank you for all the wonderful comments and feedback! Please keep reading my lovely little lovelies! I love you all! **

**P.S. If this is a little too unreal for any of you (and I know those of you who are out there, because you leave mean comments) please don't read this. I know its not real, but that's because its fanfiction. Go look up fiction in the dictionary, and then come back and tell me what you think, K? Please no rude comments. It hurts my feelings. If you have constructive critiscm, that's fine. But please don't be rude. It looks bad. **

Chapter 8:

Riku and I walked back to the lunchroom hand-in-hand. I'm sure my whole face was bright red with embarrassment, or maybe it was the fact that Riku had explored parts of my mouth that I didn't even know I'd had just a few moments ago, my blood still pumping wildly through my body.

"So... hey Riku, Sora." Roxas said to break the silence that had formed as soon as Riku and I had sat down.

"So, back to what I was talking about the band earlier," Riku said, not giving away a single int of what had taken him so long to retrieve me from the boys bathroom. Riku went on to explain how he thought that the song, "Like a G6" would be a good first number. I agreed. It was a catchy song. But it seemed a little bit racy to be performing for a school function.

"Is-isn't that a-a lit-t-tle in-innap-pro-pro-propriate though, I m-mean...do-doesn't it i-imply...b-bad things?" Axel laughed loudly, and Roxas scowled at him. He seemed to be a bit agitated with Axel.

"dude. This thing isn't exactly your normal school talent show. It goes for any talent, that includes crumping, slut-whores dancing on poles, and mad swearish rap songs. There aren't really any judges, it's just a performance for the students. Like a break from all our studies just for a little while, so that we don't get all bored and cramped and stuff. The staff knows that we all swear and do dirty stuff outside of school, so as long as it doesn't directly offend one person, or, you know, goes against like a race or religion or sexual orientation or whatever, then it's fine. Sometimes, people who own record companies come looking for young, and talented individuals who could become quite famous." Axel finally ended his rant, and I sat back for a moment just to take it all in.

"So how does that sound?" I smiled.

"It s-sounds l-l-like f-fun!" Riku grinned darkly for a moment. Roxas saw and horror filled his face.

"Oh shit, no. I am not doing that again! You can't make me do that! Not alone!" Riku chuckled, and I shivered by how sexy he sounded.

"Don't worry, Sora will be doing it with you." Um...come again?

"I-I'll b-be doing wh-what?" Roxas face palmed.

"You haven't even asked him yet?" Riku smiled, this time a bit lighter.

"I figured he would like it, regardless. And you both would look really awesome up there." Riku turned to me.

"Would you like to dance in the background with Roxas? Axel and I would be singing the male vocal part, with Ollette and Namine as the female vocals." I gaped at him. Me? Dance? Has he seen me in tap shoes? Has he seen the way I flap my arms around and swing my body to no beat in any way?

"R-riku, I-I c-can't dance to s-save my life!" Riku frowned.

"I beg to differ. You were dancing wonderfully at Roxas' party on Friday!" I blushed a deep red. There was no way what I had been doing could have been considered dancing. God, it was horrible.

Riku saw my desperation and smiled light-heartedly.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'll show you what I mean at practice today." I smiled, thankful for the reassurance.

"Okay, th-thanks."

Riku's POV:

I started to set up in the auditorium as soon as the bell rang for schools dismissal. I plugged in the back-ground CD for the music and set up the synthesized mics. Xigbar came in first, his amps and control boards ready to go. After him, the rest trickled in, Sora and Roxas being the last, glum looks on both their faces. I got a reluctant Sora and Roxas onto the stage and nodded at Xigbar to start the music.

"Okay, so. Sora. when you the music starts, just listen to the beat, if you want to you can look at Roxas just as a reference. But let the music flow through you. let the beat take you, like when you play the bass. just let go. but instead of using flowing movements, use choppy movements, cause that's what the song is like." He nodded his head and music began to pour from the speakers. Ollette and Namine sang, and at first, only Roxas was dancing, but then the beat picked up and Sora began to sway. Suddenly, as Axel started the male part, Sora was in exact movement with Roxas. Their arms and bodies twisted to the beat. It looked amazing. The two smallest boys of our band made the absolute perfect background dancers, and i smiled at how great everything was turning out. i joined in with Axel, and every time Ollette and Namine sang, it sent shivers down my spine. The music was beautiful. the song was dirty and stiff, but with our effort we had made it beautiful. The music died off. i turned to see Sora and Roxas sitting on the ground, both breathing heavy and slightly sweaty. Roxas scowled at Axel and walked off stage.

My heart swelled in my chest. Sora looked beautiful. i walked over to him and sat down, scooping him up onto my lap.

"You were amazing." i whispered gently into his ear. Sora's cheeks turned red and he smiled shyly. My chest squeezed. he was so adorable.

"I-i don't know. i-i j-just foll-llowed what R-Roxas w-was doing..." I chuckled softly.

"Sora, you dancing was just about the hottest thing i have ever seen in my life." Sora blushed even deeper; when i put my hand to his face, it was hot to the touch.

Everyone else had left, and someone had suddenly turned off the lights to the auditorium. I gasped and rolled onto the ground.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" There was no reply, but suddenly i felt tiny hands groping around. it seemed as though they found what they had been looking for as i felt a body slightly smaller than my own heave on top of me.

"Oof!"

"S-sorry." I gulped.

"Sora?" I felt his warm breath on my neck. i breathed in sharply. he was so close to me. what was i supposed to do? and then i realized...it was dark...and Sora was lying on top of me.

I was suddenly glad for the darkness, for i was sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"Riku?" I gulped.

"Mhmm?" Sora's lips suddenly crushed against my own. for a moment, i was too surprised to respond, but then i replied with my own passionate kiss.

I rolled over so that Sora was underneath me. His lips trembled beneath mine, and i let up a little bit. Sora lifted his arms around my waist, and i pushed one of my hands underneath his back, arching him slightly upwards. My lips were at his neck, and a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Riku..." he mumbled. i sighed and moved back to his lips, my heart squeezing so hard i was sure i was going to burst with passion. Sora pulled away for a moment and, with his hands, moved my head upward so he could reach my neck. i moaned as his soft lips traveled down to my chest. Oh my god. he was so good. i loved him. i knew i did, in that moment. oh god, Sora i love you!

"I love, you Riku." We stopped kissing and i rolled onto my side. i could just make out his silhouette in the dark, his spiky hair in every which way. Something clicked in my brain and i smiled to myself. he loved me to. My heart swelled in my chest and i could not contain myself. i reached over and pulled Sora into another passionate kiss before i whispered in his ear.

"God, Sora. I love you to."

Namine's POV:

Ollette dragged me into her house and up her stairs. i giggled as she pulled close her bedroom door and pulled me on top of her on her bed. i complied and crushed my lips against hers.

"Nom nom nom." She murmured against my lips. i giggled again, slipping my hand underneath her orange tank top. I shivered at the smooth texture of her porcelain skin.

"Ollie..." i murmured. This time Ollette giggled and she rolled my dress up to my waist, her hands lying on the small of my back. i shivered even more, her hands were cold. But it felt nice.

I had never loved a girl more than i loved Ollette. her laugh, her smile, everything about her was inscribed in my brain and i loved it. i pushed myself onto my elbows and stared down at the girl i loved. her lips were bright red from our kissing, and they curved in ever such beauty. her dark hair was in messy braids and framed her pale face with perfection. But her eyes looked worried, they looked sad.

"Whats wrong?" i asked, my voice laced with concern. i couldn't have the love of my life feeling upset. She bit her lip, obviously straining to tell me something.

"Come on, Ollie. you know you can tell me anything!" Ollette let out a deep breath.

"Okay, well...I've been seeing someone." I sat bolt right up.

had i heard her correctly? i looked down at her and i could see the regret prominent on her face. yes. yes i had heard her correctly. and in an instant, my whole heart broke into a million little pieces, and shook there, scattered on the ground. i got up. i grabbed my bag from off the floor, were i had thrown it carelessly. my chest felt dark and heavy and empty. i looked back at Ollette, my hand on the door knob. i could feel the tears starting to come. but she didn't look upset. if anything, she looked relieved.

"Goodbye Ollette." and i ran out the door.

**Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed that! I decided to add a littl ebit of yuri in there, and there shall be more to come. God, I just realized that everyone in their band is homosexual. No diversity there, I guess. Oh well! let me know how I did! review pleeeeeeeeze! And let me know if the pov thing was good or bad, and whether or not I should make longer chapters. I should be adding at least two more chapters by like next friday, cause I have this whole week off. So, yeah. Coolio! Cya later! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! here's the next chapter, and let me know if the whole yuri/namine thing is good or not. But for now, we will be back to Soriku and akuroku. Sorry it's soooo late! Really, I am so, unforgivably sorry. I completely lost track of time.**

Chapter 9:

Sora's POV:

When I got home, I was glowing. Mom wasn't home yet, but when I walked into the kitchen, she had posted a not on the refrigerator.

"Hey honey, I'm out running a few errands. Your father called, and he wanted to stop by and take you out to dinner to catch up. He'll be there around six o'clock, so be ready. Hope the band practice went well! see you when you get back!"

I looked at the clock and discovered that it was already five forty five. I ran up to my room and changed my clothes. As if timed, the door bell wrang as soon as I sat down on the couch.

"Hello, Sora. How have you been?" My father had an English accent. His black, messy hair was worn long around his face, and his red eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I-i've b-been good. How ab-about you?" Dad smiled graciously and started telling me about his most recent events. He had gotten a promotion at his household managing job and broken up with a boyfriend who had been cheating on him.

"And he told me, 'But Sebastion, you know I love you most!' And do you know what I said to that?" I grinned evilly. My dad always did the same thing, he broke every man's heart before they could break his.

It looked weird to bystandards, a grown man dishing out the latest gossip and his relationship status to a teenaged boy, his son no less. But I had grown up with this, and I sort fo enjoyed it. I never got to gossip with mom, and in many ways, Dad had been more of a mother to me and mom more of a father. So it all balanced out in the end.

"And how are you, Sora? Ciel told me you are in a relationship?" I smiled and nodded.

"H-his name is R-Riku. H-He has s-silver hair and b-bright green eyes. H-he is v-very nice." My father smiled, and it wasn't in a pleasant way. It was his knowing, 'I'm going to find out all about this' smile, and I knew it meant trouble.

"I'll have to do a back-ground check, I hope you know." I smiled lightly.

"Y-yeah. I know." My father nodded his head, content with my reply, and dug into his food.

Roxas' POV:

Axel walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

"What's wrong, Roxas? Why are you ignoring me?" I looked up into his eyes and was startled by the amount of hurt in them. I immeadietly felt bad.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" I paused. How could I explain to him what was in my heart?

"Before…you and I started going out, everyone told me it was just a phase, that I would grow out of it. And for a while, I believed them. But then you came along, and things changed. I knew I wasn't going to change. I've just been thinking, and it's just a lot different than I thought it was, and I don't want things to change. But things are changing, and that scares me." I watched as Axel's expression changed. He now looked thoughtful and understanding.

"Things don't have to change, Roxas. They only change when you want them to. Don't think about tommarrow, just thing about today. Right now." He cupped my head with his hands and brought my face closer to his. "Got it memorized?" He whispered into my ear.

I blushed bright red and nodded, my lips momentarily brushing his. My heart melted and I pulled Axel to me, crushing my lips against his. Axel replied with desperation, as if it were the last time we would ever see each other. I swung my arms around his neck and sighed.

"Roxas, I have never loved a boy so much in my life as I love you." I smiled up into his emerald eyes.

"I love you to Axel."

Riku's POV:

"What! Namine! The concert's in four days!"

"_I know, I'm sorry. I-I just can't even stand to look at her, let alone sing with her. I just hurt, Riku. I'm sorry. Either find someone to replace her, or someone to replace me."_ I sighed and hung up the phone. Where the hell was I going to find another female singer that could sing like Ollette? Her and Namine together sounded so good. How was I going to find sound like that again? I got off my bike and locked it onto the bike rack. Another day of school, another day with Sora, another day of practice. So many days all rolled up into one. I wonder what's going to happen next?

"H-hey Riku!" I turned and smiled at my favorite spikey- haired brunette.

"Hey Sora. How've you been?" Sora sighed.

"I've be-been good. Ho-how about you?" I frowned.

"Ollette told Namine that she was cheating on her, so now they wont perform for the show on Friday. But other than that I'm fine." Sora frowned in contemplation.

"Why n-not hold t-try-outs or something? It cou-couldn't be that h-hard to find a girl who can s-sing. I me-mean, this sch-sch-school is so huge!" He was suddenly gleaming with excitement, and I could see the wheels turning behind his ocean-colored eyes.

"That would be great, except that this school _is_ huge, and would take at least two days to get through the crowd of girls who would be trying out." Sora frowned again, hand on his chin.

"True." I sighed and shrugged.

"Well, it's not that big a deal yet. If worse comes to worse, we can just have Namine sing the female part by herself. It wouldn't be too horrible." Sora nodded and we headed into the building. The hallways were pretty empty, so we just sat around waiting for everybody else.

"H-hey. Do you h-hear that?" I looked around.

"Hear what?" Sora looked at me annoyed and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh! Listen!" Suddenly I began to hear a beautiful melody. It was someone singing. I turned around and saw a shy-looking girl with shoulder-length aurburn hair walking down the hallway, a stack of thick books in her hands. My eyes widened. I had seen her before, but I had never, ever thought such a beautiful melody could come from someone.

"Kairi?" I said. But it came out more like, "Kemfri?" because Sora was still clasping his hand over my face. I slowly pried away his fingers and walked up to her.

"Hey Kairi!" she gasped and dropped all of her books. Kairi looked up at me and blushed. She looked away shyly and began to pick up her books.

"Sorry…you just startled me. I-I'll get going." There was no way she was leaving. I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Sora! Get over here and grab her books!" Kairi stood, eyes wide with fright.

"W-wait! I-I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt me!" And suddenly she was on the ground, face in her hands, balling her eyes out hysterically. I sighed.

"Kairi, no, we are not going to beat you up! We just heard you singing and wanted to know if you wanted to join our group. Ollette and Namine were going to sing, but they broke up and now we need someone to replace Ollette. Will you do it?" Kairi looked up, eyes puffy and cheeks stained with tears.

"You want me to sing? In your band? In front of the whole school?" I cringed. I was losing her. I knew of how much of a social outcast she was, I needed something to grab her attention. I looked at the stack of books Sora was holding. Right on the top of the pile was my answer: three manga books. _"Score!"_ I turned back to Kairi.

"If I buy you three manga books of your choosing will you do it?" Kairi's eyes widened with excitement.

"Chibi Vampire?" She asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Any three." Kairi suddenly jumped up and did a little twirl. Then she stood up straight and in front of me, hand in salute.

"Your wish is my command, captain!" I grinned and turned to Sora.

"Looks like we've found our singer."

**Hola. Sorry its so late, again. And I am also sorry to all of you Kairi-haters. I myself am not fond of the little creep, but I thought I'd be nice and make her a nerd! I 3 nerds!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well helllllo there. I'm sorry for my lack in writing for this, I've been really busy, but I promise to put up more chapters and hopefully finish this by the end of June! Yay! So here's the next chapter! **

Chapter 10:

Sora's POV:

My first period class was as horrible as ever, but I had a better time ignoring Greg and avoiding Mr. Vexen's creepy gaze. During Social studies, Luxord offered me a bottle of Vodka and took another out and started drinking it during class, which got him suspended again.

"What do I care, huh luv? Thas ri', I don't give a fuck wha' you think. Cos, I'm drunk and I refuse to be sober!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms all over the place as some teachers dragged him out of school. Demyx eyed me and made what I assumed was his, "Luxord's drunk face" and burst into fits of giggles.

"So, Sora. What are your plans for this afternoon?" Demyx asked with a sly look on his face.

"B-band p-p-pract-tice, r-right?" Demyx cackled evilly and gave me a look that had "insane psycho-killer" written all over it.

"Oh no, you are coming over to my house and boy, we are going to gossip! I've also invited Roxas because you guys are absolutely fine with your dance routines, and they just have to work with Kairi and Namine for the song." Demyx took a breath after speaking so fast I could hardly understand him.

"uh, o-okay." And I walked to Geometry. Riku was sitting down in his seat, but I noticed that Axel had his foot cocked out in my path to get to my seat. I glared at him, but Axel only smiled and mouthed, "It's for your own good." I frowned and very obviously stepped over his foot. But, alas. That was where I made a mistake, for he simply cocked his foot higher and as I went to lift my second foot over it, I tripped and landed in Riku's lap, once again, in a very embarrassing tangled mess.

I turned and fell to the ground on my butt, glaring at Axel. Roxas slapped him on the back of the head, but had a smile plastered to his face. I turned around to see that Riku, to, was trying to contain a smile from erupting on his face. I stood up and sat back down in my seat very straight. I didn't look at any of them. For I was afraid that if I did my face would become as red as a fresh tomato.

"All right Class, today we shall be working on…" and I ignored the rest of what Mr. Xemnas said.

Riku's POV:

I couldn't help but smile as Sora fell flat on his face. It was so adorable how he had just gotten up and acted like nothing happened. I spent the rest of class eyeing him from the corner of my eye.

After school, I gathered all of the band members, that is, except for Luxord, who was suspended again, and Demyx, Roxas and Sora. Nobody seemed to know where any of them had gone. So Xigbar used his recorded version of Like a G6. When Kairi heard what song she was supposed to be singing, she nearly died.

"WHAT? You want me to sing THAT song, of any you could have chosen? Are you crazy? Nobody even knows what that song's about!" Namine laughed and put a hand on her shoulder, to which Kairi responded with a deep blush.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad." So we started the recording. And we sang. And I nearly died because of how good it sounded. Kairi's voice sounded perfect with Namine's. The two completely different voices (Namine was more of a breathy, chorus singer while Kairi had a stronger, tighter voice.) sounded oddly sexy together. When we were done rehearsing, Namine and Kairi were cracking up. They were laughing hysterically. When I tried to ask them what was so funny, Kairi just looked at me with tears in her eyes and bellowed over with laughter. I shook my head and left the room smiling. The talent show was in two days, and I couldn't be happier with how everything had turned out.

Sora's POV:

Demyx was horrible. He was a terrible human being who deserved to be locked up in an insane asylum.

"So, Sora. Give me all the juicy, disgusting details!" I frowned at him as my cheeks started to flare.

"Th-that's none of yo-your business, D-Demyx." Roxas cackled and grinned evilly at me.

"He's not the only one who wants to know, Sora-poo." I glared at him as he started to shuffle over to me making kissy noises.

"Oh, you're not off the hook either, Roxas. I want to know what's going on with you and Axel to!" Roxas blushed a deeper red than I thought was possible and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Xigbar? Hm? What's going on with you two?" Demyx took a deep breath and sighed.

"Weeeeell, if you reeeeeeeeeeeeeally want to knoooooooow…" Roxas and I nodded eagerly, and Demyx didn't need any more enthusiasm. He burst into all the gruesome, disgusting, unnecessary details that didn't need to be known. Roxas poked me in the arm and motioned to the window, our escape route. I nodded my head and slowly started to move towards the window, Roxas following me close behind. I grinned with success as we flew out the window and landed cleanly on our feet.

"Run!" Roxas screamed, and I ran. Arms flailing about in the process.

"Whoa. That was a close one." I nodded my head as we started to slow. I looked around to see where we were, and I recognized Roxas' house.

"H-hey. I di-didn't kn-know you lived s-s-so close t-to Dem-Demyx." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately. Want to come inside?" I nodded my head and we headed in.

It was sort of awkward. We didn't really have anything to talk about, so I left and headed home. When I got there, my mom was waiting with her arms open and tears in her eyes.

"M-mom! What's wr-wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"I'm sorry honey. It's just….It's that day…" My face fell and grief over took me. I went up to my room and sat, not thinking about anything except that one stupid, horrible day that was branded into my memory, never to be washed away.

Sebastian (Sora's Dad)'s POV:

I took a second look at the piece of paper in my hands. "666 Memory Lane" It was the correct address, I was certain. I walked up to the house and knocked briskly on the front door. At first there was no reply, but after awhile, I heard the clicking of locks. A man of tall stature with long, bright-red hair, green eyes covered with feminine-looking glasses, and a sour frown answered the door. For a moment I was stunned, he looked so familiar. But then the man smiled, and a jaw full of pointy teeth reminded me of who he was immediately. The man opened the door and attacked me with a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Basse! It has been soooooooooooo long! How have you been? Oh, where are my manners? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Please, do come in! Do, come in!" Grell Sutcliff stood aside to let me in. I cleared my throat and carefully walked into the barren house.

I was puzzled with the lack of color the house contained. In high school, Grell had such an artistic voice. I could never imagine him living in a house as black and white as this one was.

"So, um, Grell. What have you been up to lately?" Grell sighed with pleasure as he sunk into a comfy-looking white love seat and handed me a cup of tea. I took it graciously.

"Well, I've taken to the business of pathology. I quite like it. How about you?" I smiled serenely.

"I am in the Home management business." Grell smiled politely, though I could tell he was slightly disappointed.

"So, what brings you to my oh-so humble home?" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It appears that our sons are in a bit of a relationship. And I wanted to do a back-up check to make sure my son wasn't dating some thug punk or something. But I can see that he must be nothing of the sort if he has any of your DNA in him, Grell." It might have been my imagination, but I thought I might've seen a slight blush speckle over Grell's cheeks.

"Oh, well. I see. I can assure you that if my son harms your son in anyway, I will certainly knock the living daylights out of him." I smiled. I had forgotten all about Grell. He was such a kind, gentle person. He wouldn't harm a hair on anything. Maybe that is why I had fallen in love with him so long ago…

**A/N: DRAMATIC PAUSE AND FLASH BACK!**

"_Hey! Sebastian!" I turned and saw a flash of red hair. My heart tightened in my chest. What had I done? Why had I ever done it? _

"_Get away from me Grell. I don't wish to associate myself with the likes of you." I tried not to look at the pained expression that fell across his face. _

"_But…I thought…" He said helplessly. My heart squeezed even harder. I could feel my eyes starting to tear up, but I couldn't not in front of all these people. _

"_Well you thought wrong." I said icily. Grell stared at me, mouth hanging open. His eyes started to over fill and a single tear overflowed down his cheek. I turned away, the look on his face stabbing a knife into my heart. _

_ Please understand Grell, why I have to do this. Please. I'll find you, I promise. _

**A/N: AND NOW BACK TO THE PRESEANT!**

I shifted uncomfortably. I had forgotten about that as well. Grell smiled empathetically.

"I'm sorry." I stared up at him with shock.

"Sorry? Whatever for?" Grell sighed sadly and stared at the ground.

"For whatever I did to you back in high school. You looked so pained and sad. So I am terribly sorry." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and what I did was completely reckless and stupid and beside myself, but I didn't care because it felt right.

I jumped out of my seat, spilling tea onto the spotless white floor and pulled Grell's face close to my own.

"Don't you dare ever apologize for that. I was so wrong for what I did to you Grell, and I am so, so, so sorry." I whispered, tears starting to build in my eyes. Grell stared at me with shock. His eyes were wide, but slowly a smile started to creep onto his face. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I brushed it away angrily. I started to pull away, regretting what I had done. It was so stupid. How could I assume he was even still gay? Maybe for him it was just a phase. I mean, he did have a son.

Grell grabbed me and pulled me onto him, crushing his lips against mine. I remembered that kiss, those passionate kisses that lasted all night long. How could I have ever forgotten how good his teeth felt against my tongue, so dangerous? Grell pulled away for a moment.

"Don't ever do that again." And then he kissed me again. I grinned against his lips.

Then again, I had a son to…

**A/N: a pathologist is someone who performs autopsies **

**Also, Grell and Sebastian! My sister wanted me to put this in here, and I thought it would be sorta cute, so yeah. I'll be back to more soriku next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry about the late update! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 11:

Sora's POV:

We were all sitting in the audience, Riku on my right and Roxas on my left. A teacher had made Axel sit in between Xigbar and Demyx because they couldn't keep they were getting uncomfortable stares from other students. Unfortunately, the first couple acts were absolutely horrible. Two guys named Sephiroth and Scott did some kind of weird rap, another three guys named Hayner, Pence, and Zexion did some kind of ballet interpretive dance, and a girl named Xion did a really bad comedy act.

Finally, as the last act, we were on. Roxas and I were in matching black outfits with lights, so that when the auditorium lights turned off, we would glow up. The music began to play, and the beat coursed through my veins, moving my body of their own accord. I closed my eyes and let myself go, not paying attention to anything. The voices of Kairi, Naimne, Riku, and Axel all blended together and made a beautiful yet ragged sound. I was at peace.

Claps and cheers whooped through the air, and the lights turned back on. I was grinning like crazy, my heart pumping in my chest. I looked down at the faces in the crowd and couldn't help but feel a bit of glee at all of the claps and whistles. Riku turned around and grinned at me, giving me a big thumbs-up. I smiled back and returned the gesture, and then we all walked offstage.

"Th-that was so much f-fun!" Roxas patted me on the back, he was still breathing sort of heavy from all the dancing.

"You did awesome, man. Great job."

I nodded at him.

"Thanks." Riku frowned at me for a moment and stopped walking.

"What's w-wrong?" Riku stroked his chin with his forefinger.

"Your stutter-it's not as bad as when we first met, is it?" I thought about it.

"I dunno. I-I haven't n-noticed anything different." But as I thought about it, it did seem to be a bit better. That's weird.

Riku shrugged and I followed him back into the auditorium. I told my dad to come so he could meet Riku, but when I saw him with another man, I inwardly groaned.

"S-sorry. My dad must've b-brought a d-date." Riku shrugged.

"It's okay. Can't be that Ba-HOLEY SHIT!" I jumped high in the air, startled by Riku's shout.

"wh-what's wrong?" Riku was rubbing his eyes and when he looked up, I could see anger and embarrassment on his face.

"That's my dad." He said in a small voice. I turned and noticed that the man approaching us with my father _did_ look a bit familiar, but he didn't look anything like Riku.

"W-well, you must g-get your looks f-from your m-mom." Riku smiled tightly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Oh, why hello there Sora! This is Grell, a highschool friend of mine, and Riku's father in case you didn't know." I nodded my head and stuck out my hand.

"I-I believe we-we've meet before." Grell grimaced and shook my hand.

"Yes, sorry about that. Well, Riku! You did a magnificent job!" Grell said to his son, quite hyperly indeed. Riku only stuck out his tongue and walked away, waving goodbye behind him.

I grinned. There was no way he was getting away from me that easily. I ran up behind Riklu and surprise-hug-attacked him. When Riku finally subjected to me and fell to the ground, I rolled over and planted a big slobbery kiss on his face.

"eeew! Sora, that's gross!" I giggled.

"Sorry Riku." Riku smiled down at me and brushed his nose against mine. I could smell his minty-fresh breath and fell him breathing on my cheek. It sent my heart racing.

No sooner had I tried to get up did Riku crush his lips against my own. I smiled and sat up, sitting on his lap so that one of my legs was on either side of him. I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I stopped, horrified, and nearly died of embarrassment as I turned around and saw my father_ and_ my mother _and _Grell all standing behind e, looking down with looks of disapproval. I hung my head and started to climb off Riku, but he held me tightly and picked me up.

"Shall we be going home now, Sora?" Dad cleared his throat and patted my shoulder, glaring at Riku with mock anger.

"Quite, young man. To bed with you immeadietly! And **YOU**!" He said, pointing at Riku, "Stop fondling him! It makes me sick!" Riku stared at Dad with horror, but with one stern look, both Dad and I burst out laughing. Riku put me down, looking severly confused, and dad took hold of my shoulder and we walked out, laughing our heads off like a bunch of hiyeenas.

Riku's POV:

"Well that was weird." Dad smiled a toothy grin and looked on, dazzled.

"Oh, that's just Basse's snes of humor." Dad sighed and grabbed my hand and started to skip off with me down the hall. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, stop it!" Dad turned around and grinned evilly.

"What? Am I embarrassing you in front of all your friends?" I looked around and noticed that we were the only ones in the hallway.

"Oh." Dad grabbed my hand again and I found myself skipping with him out the door.

Namine's POV:

Kairi sat down next to me on the curb and sighed. She turned her head and smiled. Her face glowed with happiness, and her smile heightened her face to its full beauty. I had never looked at Kairi as beautiful before, but sitting down with her now, I found that she was in fact quite pretty.

"Did you ever notice that your hair is the color of stars?" I looked up, broken from my daze and shocked to hear her speak. She was staring up at the stars, eyes glistening and a smile spreading across her face.

"M-my hair? No, I guess I didn't. Thanks." Kairi's face seemed to go a bit darker. I looked at my glow-watch and noticed that it was getting pretty late.

"Hey, do you have a Ride home?" Kairi stopped starring at the stars to reply.

"Nah, I was planning on walking. I was just waiting with you so you didn't have to wait alone out here in the dark." My heart squeezed in my chest. I couldn't remember the last time someone had done something so nice for me.

"Well, I was actually waiting for you. I have a car. Do you want a ride home?" Kairi's face lit up.

"Sure!"

Once we were in the car, I put on my music. I cringed when I realized it was still my "Sad" album. The song Cry For You (You'll Never See Me Again) was playing. I quickly changed the C.D. to something more upbeat. The first song that popped up was Gay Boyfriend. I started cracking up, this song was hilarious. But when I looked over at Kairi, I could see she was a little uncomfortable. I turned the music down.

"What's wrong?" Kairi shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"It's…nothing. I'm fine." I pulled over and stopped the car. I turned to Kairi. She deffinetly did not look okay, and I wasn't going to allow this pretty girl to leave my car without a smile on her face. We sat in silence for a while, Kairi stared at me, shocked and it gave me time to collect my thoughts in my head. It was sort of hard though, her pale skin and full lips were threateningly distracting.

"Kairi, what is wrong? I won't let you leave this car until it's settled. I hate seeing people upset." Kairi blushed and shifted so that she wasn't looking at me. Instead, she looked at her lap and twiddled her thumbs.

"Well…I'm just confused about some things. And…I was very distracted and trying to figure some stuff out, but it just sort of made me upset." I tried to think of what could have made her so upset so fast. She had been fine before I put on the new C.D. And then it clicked. I stared at Kairi in a new light. I thought back to when I was in the same predicament as her. How had I dealed with it?

**A/N: FLASHBACK!**

"_Namine! Are you okay?" I sniffled and looked up to find Ollette. Oh great. Just the person I wanted to see right now. What the hell was wrong with me?_

"_No. nothing. Oh I don't know!" and I burst into tears again. I was so hurt about what Selphiehad told me, that she was against homosexuality. She even went so far to say that we couldn't be friends anymore! _

"_Oh, honey. Don't worry about Selphie. She's just a snobby bitch." I hadn't realized I had spoken my thoughts aloud until Ollette had said that. I continued to sob, but suddenly Ollette cupped my face with her hands._

_ I looked up, my cheeks streaked with tears. Ollette's eyes told me something that I had never heard anyone ever say before. And then her lips spoke up to catch what her eyes told me. _

"_I love you Namine." And then she kissed me on the lips. They were so soft and gentle, I couldn't help but melt under her touch…_

**A/N END OF FLASHBACK!**

I quickly brushed away a tear. Yeah. There was no way that was ever happening again. I looked back at Kairi who looked so upset, it could break anybody's heart.

"Listen, Kairi. I don't know exactly what's going on, but last year, when I realized I liked girls, it really hurt. I'm not saying that you like girls, but it's really the only thing I have where I can compare. It was just a really hard time for me, and….i guess…I found someone who I could talk to about it. No matter that they ended up breaking my heart." I said ruefully. But I saw the shocked expression on her face and stopped.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I shifted the car into drive and we rode in silence the rest of the way to her house, no music playing at all.

"Well, here we are, right?" Kairi looked out the window and nodded, but she didn't get out of the car. Maybe I had gotten through to her. Maybe I hadn't sound as much of a creeper as I had thought. Btu then she got out of the car, not bothering to say anything to me. My heart sunk and I could feel my heart breaking all over again. Kairi walked around the front of the car, but just when I thought she would take the path up to her house, she came to my door and opened it. I gasped, startled. But I looked up and saw a fierce, hungry look on Kairi. I gulped.

"Namine." I shivered at the way she said my name, like it was the only thing that could satisfy her hunger.

"Kairi?" She bent over me, and time seemed to slow. Her loose shirt fell open at the neck as she bent and I saw her black bra, something I never thought a geek could pull off, but she looked hot!

Suddenly, I felt her hot breath breathe on my lips. I shuddered as my heart skipped a beat, and then jumped into my throat as she pushed her lips against mine. It was like that first time again, only ten times better. She leaned forward and placed her right hand on the seat next to my butt, and the other hand tangled in my hair. I gasped for breath as she pushed into the kiss deeper, with more passion then I had ever felt with Ollette. I rested my hands around her neck.

Allthough I wanted to continue, I pulled away and brushed her hair out of her face. Kairi smiled down at me, and I smiled back at her.

"I guess I kinda love you to." Kairi grinned and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before turning around and going into her house. I fell back in my seat, completely flustered. Just as I was about to head home, I noticed a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up. It had seven numbers on it and Kairi's name at the top. i smiled and put the paper into my pocket. Maybe it wasn't so heart breakingly dreadful after all.

**Hey, sorry about the lack of Sor-riku again. I'm just on a bit of writers block, but I absolutely promise you that the next chapter is going to be mind-blowing! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey. So im sorry I haven't been updating this regularly, like at all. And I am in no way even finished with this like I thought I would be. Oh well! Also, I have a new fanfic up called Hurt. Its only two chapters so far, but im pretty sure its going to be way better than this one. Cause this one sucks. Hehehe. Okay, please enjoy:**

Chapter 12:

Sora's POV:

Three weeks passed, and we performed again in the talent show with an outstanding ovation. I got a really awesome bass part and got to show off my moves. My dad and Riku's dad, who insisted I call him Grell, continued to date. Roxas and Axel's relationship seemed to be going well, and Namine and Kairi even seemed to be hitting it off, which was weird cause non of even knew Kairi was gay.

It was last week that I started noticing it. My stutter was getting a lot better. Greg kept bothering me in science class, but I was able to ignore him better and better as my confidence grew. I noticed that my speech was best whenever I was near Riku.

"Hey Sora!" speak of the devil.

"Hey Riku! What's u-up?" Riku was grinning like crazy.

"I just got a really fantastic idea for the upcoming talent show!" I grinned. Riku always seemed to have an idea. He was deffinetly the leader, it appeared. And everyone else in the band seemed to follow him in whatever he did. I started to realize that Riku was a favorite among the stuendt and faculty of my school, and the thought of being labled as his boyfriend made me smile. I had never had many friends, but when we moved here, I had so many. It was wonderful.

"What's your i-idea?" Riku rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"What if we did more than one number? Like individual numbers? From each person in the band. Axel's really been wanting to do "I'm on a Boat" but Demyx really wants to sing his Sitar song. Since it's coming close to the end of the year, I thought it would be a good idea to get everyone's request in. How does that sound?" I nodded. I liked the sound of it. Most of the other acts in the talent show really sucked, and the supervisor asked us last show if we could play more then one song to make up for the crapiness of the rest of the show.

It was then that an idea began to form in my head. Not a very smart one on my part, it would sure as hell take a lot of practice, but the end product would be awesome. I nodded my head with thought.

"That sounds great Riku!" Riku smiled.

"You know, your stutter has been getting a lot better. I wonder why?" I shrugged my shoulders. Even I didn't really know, but I felt like it was a sign. Maybe my brother, whever he was, was telling me to move on or something. I don't know. Every time I thought about that awful, awful day I felt guilty as hell.

The bell wrang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house for a little while?" I grinned. We hadn't hung out, just the two of us, for a few days.

"Sure."

Riku's POV:

I told everyone about my idea, and we all agreed it sounded good. I called for a meeting after school the next day just so that we could figure out the logistics of it. But today was my day with Sora. Even though we saw each other after school every day, and I know it sounded cheesy, but I missed him. He was so cute the first time he came over to my house. The only other time I had kissed him was when somebody had turned off the lights in the auditorium. I was starting to get really pervish whenever I saw him.

"Hey dad?" My father wasn't in the living room when I got home. Sora wasn't coming over for another hour, but I didn't want dad home in case he was doing anything embarrassing.

"Daaaa—aaaaad." I drawled. There was no response. Suddenly I heard a bump coming from up stairs and a burst of giggles.

"_Oh Sebby! You are too much!"_ oh god. That was **SO** something I didn't' need to hear. I heard another bump and groaned. _Ew._ And I got out of there before I could turn back. There was no way I was bringing Sora over to my house like that. So, so, so nasty.

I walked to Sora's house, in the hopes that he would be home, but when I got there his mom answered the door.

"Oh, hi! You know, Riku, he just left to go to the drug store. Why don't you come in and take a seat? I have some chocolate chip cookies if you want some." I grinned.

"That would be great, thanks!" Sora's mother went into the kitchen and came back out with a heaping plate of cookies. She looked very strange, nothing at all like Sora. In fact, neither of Sora's parents looked like him, or vice versa. Sora's mom had short, shiny black hair. She didn't have much of a womanly figure, but she was pretty. Her skin was pale, and her facial feature's where boyish. But the most interesting thing about her was that she had an eye patch over her right eye. It was quite exdroniary, I couldn't imagine anybody like her being related to Sora, except that they were both incredibly nice.

I took one bite of her cookies, and was immeadeitly in love. They were warm and chewy and the chocolate was still melted inside. I moaned with happiness. They were the best thigns I had ever had.

"Oh my god these are fantastic! My dad never baked when I was growing up, I only ever had store bought cookies." Sora's mom gasped with horror.

"S-store bought?" she said weakly. I nodded. She shuddered and patted my shoulder tentivly.

"Anytime you need a little pick-me-up, just come right over and I will always have a batch made, just for you hon." I smiled and thanked her, just as Sora was walking in the door.

"Riku? What are you d-doing here?" He said, closing the door behind him with his arms full of groceries. I got up to help him.

"Well…let's just say that if my house were a movie right now, it would be unrated for graphic content. And let's leave it there. Sora blushed a deep red.

"Dad?" I nodded and Sora shuddered. Sora's mother walked over to us, hands on her hips.

"Sora, you never told me that you boyfriend has never had a home baked cookie before!" sora turned sharply and stared at me, eyes wide with horror. It was almost the exact same face his mother had made, only with a slight bit of pity.

"Y-you've never h-had a h-h-home b-baked c-c-c-c-cookie?" he squeeked. I smiled. His stutter was worse when he was in complete shock I suppose.

"I just had my first one a moment ago, made by your incredible mother." Sora smiled up at his mom.

"She is p-pretty wonderful, i-isn't she?" Sora's mother ruffled his hair.

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you both how to bake cookies so you can make them together. Riku, you should take some over to your father as well." Sora stood straight in the army salute.

"Ready for action, co-cooperate!" he stated with a very serious look on his face. My heart warmed, he looked so friggin cute when he tried to be serious. But then his mother did the same thing, and laughed right outloud. The two of them were quite the pair.

"And please, Riku. Call me Ciel." I nodded as we headed into the kitchen. Ciel got out two more aprons, one for me and one for Sora. Sora's was pink with a bunch of little blue forget-me-nots all over it. I giggled as he put it on, but Sora smirked and pointed at my own. I looked down to discover, with horror, that it was one of those things that had a person body printed on the front. My apron was white, with a picture of a woman's body in a green bakini. I could feel my face heat up considerably as I put it on, this time Sora giggling. I could see Ciel smirking out of the corner of my eye, but I smiled. It was nice.

I soon discovered that I was absolutely horrible at baking. Each of us had out own bowl, and I watched as first Ciel, then Sora cracked their eggs into their bowls. I grabbed my two eggs, trying to mirror their movements. Instead of having two perfectly cracked eggs in my bowl, I had an eggy-eggshell mess. I frowned at my sticky, egg-covered hands. I turned to Sora.

"Sora…how do you crack an egg?" Sora put a hand over his mouth, and a smile crept up my lips. Soon we were both on the floor, rolling around and trying to catch our breath from laughing, but it was impossible. Ciel laughed right along with us, but she managed to stay standing. I sat out for the rest of the baking, and just watched. Sora mirrored his mother's steps to perfection, and out came the best looking cookies I had ever seen. Sora took off his apron and set a fresh plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of me.

"Okay. Now, before you e-eat th-them, I n-need to t-tell you something." I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Owkay bwaby R-Riku!" he said, grabbing one of the cookies and holding it in front of my mouth. I giggled. He was being such a dork.

"Open up! L-let the airplane in!" I opened and he made buzzing sounds and put the cookie in my mouth. I closed my eyes. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. In my whole life.

"Ohmf my gowd! Sowra!" I said through a mouthful of cookie. Sora giggled.

"Come on, lets go up to my room." As we left the kitchen, Ciel called to us.

"Don't do anything stupid! I don't want to hear a single fucking thing! You hear me?" Sora grinned evilly at me.

"Okay mom!" and pulled me up the stairs to his bedroom.

Sora's POV:

**(A/N: YAOI SCENE! Scream, fangirls, scream!)**

I pulled Riku up into my room and plopped down on my bed. Riku stared at me, confused. I grinned. He had no idea what was on my mind.

"Riku." I said, leaning over so that our faces were only centimeters apart.

"D-do you know h-how m-much I love you?" I whispered against his neck. I saw him gulp as a faint blush creeped across Riku's face.

"Um…no. how much?" he said breathily. I grinned and pushed him onto my bed, my legs on either side of him. I leaned down to kiss him. His eyes closed, but right before our lips touched, I sat up straight with my arms wide and a huge, goofy grin on my face.

"I love you thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much!" Riku growled at me.

"Oh, you don't get away that easily!" he said as he pulled me back on top of him and rolled over so that I was on my back. I smiled. Riku stared down at me, his teal eyes sparkling.

"I love you Sora." I laughed.

"H-how much?" Riku leaned down and I closed my eyes as our lips touched.

I sighed against Riku's kiss. He was so good. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. Riku obliged and deepened the kiss. I moaned with pleasure as his hands snuck under my back and ran down my spine.

"Sora." He murmered. I broke away for a moment and held his face with my hands, kissing his neck down to his collar bone. Riku groaned and I went back to kissing his face, smiling against his lips.

How had I ever found him? How had I ever discovered him? How had I ever learned to love someone so much? How had I ever been loved by someone so much?

Our sweet moment was broken by a knock on my door. Riku quickly sat up and I straightened out my shirt before saying, "C-come in!" Axel tentivly opened the door. He wore an expression of emptiness.

"Hey Sora, I have a question for you." I frowned. Something was wrong. Axel looked lost and scared.

"What's w-wrong?" Axel looked up and caught my eyes, his own filled with pain.

"What was the name of your brother's killer?"

**Oooooo, cliffy, I know. Sorry. But its gonna get JUIC-AY! I'm sorry im really horrible at updating this. I haven't been feeling it lately. But I have a really great idea on how to end this, so im excited! Should be done within the next few chapters, so please review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! So I'm sorry again about the cliff hanger last chapter, but its gonna start getting intense so buckle your seat belts everyone! And get ready for a crazy ride! (maybe…)**

**Disclaimer: hehehe, I know I haven't done this in a while, but I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**P.S. oh no! an unlucky chapter!**

Chapter 13:

Sora's POV:

Axel looked severly distressed, but I couldn't feel anything. I knew Axel wouldn't bring that up just cause he was curious.

"Why?" Axel gulped, and a single tear dripped down his cheek.

"Some kidnapped Roxas." He whispered softly, broken hearted.

"And they left this…" Axel handed me a note with two pictures attached to it. I gagged and through the first picture away, my hands suddenly shaking with fear. It was a picture of Cloud, cut up and ugly and broken. I shuddered. But nothing could compare to the chill I felt as I looked at the second picture. It was a snap shot of Roxas. He was all tied up, duct tape covered his mouth, and his arms and feet were bound together. Tears streamed down Roxas' face, and his eyes were filled with horror. I tore my eyes away and read the letter.

"_Dear Axel,_

_ I regret to inform you that this boy, by name of Roxas has been kidnapped. By me. My name is Ansem, I'm sure you remember me Sora. Now, onto business. I have taken Roxas because I know that he is a dear friend to one of my new students, Sora, the one with the stutter. About ten years ago I kidnapped him and his older brother_…" my eyes grew wider as I read that. My heart stopped and blood ran cold. How had he found me? How had he found Roxas?

"_Unfortunatly, Sora's crying warned the cops of my wear-abouts, and I was unable to finish them both off, just his older brother. I still long for the feeling of Sora's blood running through _ _my fingers, so I will offer you a trade, Roxas for Sora. That is all. Call this number and I will give you directions to my home. Oh! And don't think about calling the police, I have survailence and booby traps, just in case. Also, you're on a time frame. Bring me Sora by eight o'clock, or Roxas will end up very much like Cloud. The resemblance between the two is beautifully striking…"_

The note ended there. I gave it to Riku to read, and I watched as he face grew paler and paler with horror. I looked at the clock in my room. It was six o'clock, and we only had two hours. I looked at Axel, who was now in a full out sob session.

"I'll go, Axel." Riku looked up at me, pain streaked in his face. My heart broke in a million pieces, but it was soemthign I had to do.

"No, I wont let you Sora!" I took a step away from Riku, giving him my Fiercest expression.

"No, Riku. This is something I have to do. Don't worry, I will save Roxas, and Kill this son of a bitch." Riku started at me with shock.

"You…you didn't stutter at all." I frowned. It didn't matter anymore. Axel looked up, wiping his eyes.

"Riku's right, Sora…it's too dangerous." But I shook my head.

"No. give me the phone, I'm calling him. I have to do this." Reluctantly, Axel handed me his phone. I dialed the number and tried my hardest to keep from trembling.

"_Ah, I see you've chosen wisely Axel." _My frown deepened. He sounded so, completely, messed up.

"It's me, Ansem. Where's Roxas?" Ansem laughed over the phone.

"_Oh, Sora. It's so good to hear from you. I actually _live_ one block away from you, the green house with blue shudders and a brown porch. We will be waiting for you in the basement." _ I sighed and hung up the phone.

"I'm on my way." Axel and Riku stopped me before I went out.

"If you think you're doing this alone, you are clinically insane." Riku stated with ferocity. I nodded, and we headed out.

Ansem's POV:

The boy before me kicked and screamed, even through the tape over his mouth and legs. I kicked him in the gut, and he bent over and moaned. I bent over and picked him up by his hair. Roxas yelled out in pain, his eyes red with tears.

"You had better hope your friends get here soon, Roxy. And you'd better hope that Axel and Sora come alone."

Sora's POV:

As we approached the house, I could feel my gut tightening. This house looked suspisioucly familiar, and I wondered if Ansem had done this on purpose. Suddenly, the phone dinged. I opened it up and it revealed a text message with a picture of Roxas, screaming in pain, as Ansem cut a long incision up Roxas' leg. Underneath it said, _"Leave Riku there, or Roxas is dead."_ Riku yelled, furious.

"If that bastard thinks I'm leaving you here, alone Sora-" my eyes filled with tears. I knew very well that this could be the last time I saw Riku. I went over to him and silenced him with my lips. Riku silently gave in, and moved his lips along with mine, both of ours tears mixing in with our sweet, sweet kiss.

"Goodbye, Riku." Riku stayed behind, not daring to say a word as I walked away from him.

Axel and I walked into the cool, dark house.

"Here's the basement." I murmured softly. Axel gulped. We could both hear Roxas' whimpering from down stairs, and the raggad breathing of Vexen.

"Leave Axel up there, Sora. Come down by yourself." I looked to Axel, and he looked horror stricken, he hadn't said anything on the way over here.

"I am so, so, so sorry Axel." He still didn't say anything. I was pretty sure that after this ordeal, all of us, if we all survived, would be very messed up. I walked down the stairs, and saw Roxas, covered in blood and sweat and tears, in the corner scooching himself away from Ansem, who held a bloody knife in his hand.

"Ansem. Let him go." Ansem turned, and as soon as our eye met, my body filled with ice. It was him. It was the man who killed my brother. Ansem quickly cut the tape away from Roxas and threw him up the stairs, where Axel quickly grabbed him and closed the door.

"Hello Sora." Ansem said, swirling the knife in his hands, licking his lips.

"Ready to join your brother?"

Axel's POV:

I tried to move, but I couldn't. it was like me feet were super glued to the floor. And suddenly, Sora was gone and Roxas was in my arms, his left leg all cut up and broken. Tears streaked his face, but he managed to catch my eyes. I stared with shock at the anger that filled them

"You idiot!" he managed.

"Get Sora!" but Roxas had lost too much blood. I watched with horror as his eyes rolled back into his head, and his body slumped in my arms.

"Roxas!" I whispered desperately. I stood up with Roxas tucked tightly in my arms. I ran out the door and into Riku, who stared at me with horror.

"call 911, quickly." I managed. As Riku pulled out his phone and dialed the number, I looked back at Vexen's house, my blood chilling.

"_Hang for a little longer Sora, we'll save you." _

Sora's POV:

Ansem came over to me and gently brushed his blood-covered fingers against me cheek.

"You have grown into a beautiful boy, Sora. Much more striking than your brother. I'm glad I waited for you." And then Ansem had me on the floor, his tongue moving grossly in my mouth. I tried to push him off, but Ansem pushed back harder. I choked back with horror. I didn't want to end up like my brother. I had to change things, fast. But then Ansem was half naked, and he was taking off my pants. And my mouth was covered in duct tape and blood. I whimpered. No, no, no, I needed to get out of here. Images were flashing through my mind. My brain was getting confused and pushing in images of cloud being raped and Ansem taking off my clothes.

I kicked up, kicking Ansem with all my might, but I was weak, and it did nothing more than make him mad. His eyes were suddenly filled with pure anger and hate. He pulled out the knife, and before I knew it, a hot, sharp pain erupted in my arms. He wasn't slicing me like he had Roxas and Cloud, he was stabbing me. He cut all the way down my arm with his knife, and I cried out in pain. It was almost too unbearable, but I had to stay awake.

Ansem went to work on my leg next, going from my pelvic bone to my toe in slow, fluid strikes. I gasped and almost blacked out with pain. My vision was going blurry, every once in a while going out completely.

"_Riku."_ I thought to myself. I loved him, more at that moment when I was almost dead, than I had at any other time in my entire life. I wish I hadn't said goodbye, it was a horrible last-word-thing to say to him.

"Sora!" I blinked, and through my haze of pain saw Axel and Riku flying down the stairs. Ansem roared and turned on them, but Axel was all of a sudden on fire, and he engulfed Ansem in flames. I didn't have much time to wonder how incredible Axel looked surrounded by flames, and how good Riku looked bending over me with his hair tucked behind his ears.

"Sora…" he whispered, his eyes begging to feel with tears.

"_Don't cry Riku!"_ I tried to tell him, but my voice wouldn't come. I couldn't Speak, and it was a horrible, horrible feeling. I put forth the last of my energy to smile at Riku, hoping that it was enough. Enough to tell him how much I loved him, but then I felt a hand on my chest, and I blacked out.

**Mwahahaha! Oh, how will it end? Will Sora die? Will Axel die? Or will Ansem come back to life and just fuck with them ALL? Find out soon! (also, I origionally had the creeper be Vexen, but I changed my mind. I use him as a rapist a lot.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! So this is probably the last chapter. :'( I know, very sad. But I will keep writing many more sori fics for as long as I can! I'm listening to Pardichlorobenzene by the vocaloids Kaito, Len, and Rin. It is quite wonderful. Did you know there's a vocoloid section on fanfiction? I didn't until like…five minutes ago. It made me extremely excited! Yay! Thank you to all who reviewed and just for you I am updating so soon! Yay! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 14:

Riku's POV:

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Sora? He's this tall, has spiky brown hair and-" the nurse cut me off with an agitated look. I gulped. She pointed her finger down the hall, returning to her book.

"Room 111, and don't expect much of a conversation. He hasn't said anything since he came out of the O.R." I nodded to her curtly and hurried down the hall.

There he was. And my heart shattered on the too-clean hospital floor. Sora was lying in the bed, sitting up and staring forward at nothing. His once wonderfully alive blue eyes were now dead, as if the ocean had lost all forms of life and the wind that moved it had stilled. His hands were folded in his lap and I cringed at all the stitches on his hands and fingers.

"S-Sora?" I asked. He didn't respond. He didn't even look up. I walked tentatively into the room and sat down beside him, taking one of his hands and holding it in my own. He blinked and looked a little startled down at his hands. Then he slowly looked up at me and I noticed that he had little cuts on his cheeks that made him look like he had whiskers. I hadn't remembered seeing those. I just….all I remember was Sora covered in his own blood, and then that scary smile, like he thought it was the last time we would see each other.

"Sora." I whispered, gripping his hand tighter.

"Sora I am so, so, sorry. I shouldn't have let you go in there. We could have called the cops, anything. They would have gotten there before Roxas could have gotten hurt too badly. Oh my god. I can't…I can't even begin to fathom what a complete and utter horrible person I am. I was so worried about you. I thought-"** I** stopped there because I couldn't **Speak** anymore. My heart throbbed in my chest and I began to feel the tears stumbling over my cheeks. I closed my eyes. Sora still hadn't said anything; he had hardly acknowledged my existence in his room. I opened my eyes again and gingerly touched his cuts.

"Look at what he did to you. Why couldn't have stopped him? Why was I such an idiot?" I choked out. Sora was still staring blankly at me like he didn't know who I was. Maybe he didn't know. Maybe he didn't recognize me. Maybe he had lost too much blood, or he'd been too traumatized, I mean, after he saw the same thing happen to his brother he stuttered for years afterwards. Maybe it was all just too much for him to handle. I slowly took my hand back and got up. I walked to the door and turned around. Sora was staring at my empty seat. His turned head revealed a bandage over his neck and I shivered. I had allowed that to happen. It was all my fault. I turned to go out. My heart had been crushed and trampled on and torn into five million pieces. The one person I cared about the most was gone, never to return to my arms again.

Sora's POV:

My body moved slower than my brain. _"Riku! Please, please don't leave me alone! I don't' want to be alone again! Come back to me! Get in this bed with me! Hold me tight and don't you dare ever let me go!"_ but all I could do was stare at his empty seat. I couldn't move. There was only one more thing I could do. I put forth all my energy into one thing.

"Riku." I rasped. It was harder than I thought it would be, **Speaking**. I slowly turned to him, the control over my movements finally my own. I felt my eyes fill with water, and slowly emotion poured into my face. _"God, I love you, Riku. If you don't turn around, I swear to god!" _ He didn't move. He just stood there. It didn't look like he was breathing.

"Riku!" I said a little louder, with more desperation. Finally, he turned around, his eyes filled with tears. And then he was in my arms, and we were both making a spectacle of ourselves by hugging and crying.

"Riku, I love you." I whispered, and he held me tighter. It sort of hurt, but it was good to feel the pain. It meant that I was alive, and that I would survive, and that I could be with Riku.

"I love you to." He whispered. I opened my eyes to find his teal ones staring with love into mine. I kept my eyes open as I moved closer and touched my lips to his. He kissed me back, and I could tell it was taking all of his will power not to crush his lips to mine. He was trying to be careful with me, but I didn't want that. I kissed him harder and slipped my tongue in between his lips. Riku moaned and I grinned. I was finally with the boy I loved, and I would be forever.

"Um… well I have to check Sora's vitals, so if you don't mind…" My face lit up like a firework and a cute blush dotted Riku's cheeks as we were caught by the dark-haired nurse. The nurse smiled at us.

"but you're welcome to stay. It's wonderful to hear Sora's voice. He hasn't Spoken since his operation." I hadn't? well….I didn't really remember much since I woke up. It was all just pretty hazy. And I had trouble moving because of all the wires attached to me. Which reminded me...

"Hey, how're Axel and Roxas?" Riku's face darkened and fear took its place in my heart. What had happened to them?

"Well, Roxas is okay. He got a few stitches and he was out a couple days ago…but Axel was more seriously injured. I honestly don't know how he got so much fire, but he completely burned Ansem to a crisp, and he was hurt pretty bad in the process. The doctor's think he'll survive, and he's awake, but every once in a while his wounds open up again. They're not healing perfectly." I nodded. Axel had saved my life, endangering his own in the process. I turned to the nurse.

"Is there any way I would be able to see him?" the nurse thought about it for a moment.

"Well, your wounds are healing pretty well, I guess if you went in a wheel chair it would be okay." I thanked her and she said that she would call over another nurse to get a wheel chair.

As they flipped over my blankets, I looked for the first time at my legs. I expected there to be a bunch of cuts and stuff, but it was all bandaged. Literally from waist to toe was bandaged. I hadn't realized it was that bad. Riku stared with horror at my bandages. I tried to smile at him, but I knew it wouldn't do much. As the nurses transferred me form bed to chair, I winced. A sharp pain exploded in my pelvis. What the hell had happened down there? As I sat down, I put a hand over my lower belly area.

"Oh, I am so sorry, hun." One of the nurses looked at me with pity.

"I guess we should tell you the extent of you injuries. You have been cut all up on you left side and right side, and you have been stabbed in the neck and pelvis. The doctors tried to mend that area as much as they could, but your vas deferens have been severely severed. I'm afraid you'll never be able to have children." I blanked out. What the fuck? Did that mean my….was gone? I looked at the nurses in horror and embarrassment.

"Oh, no honey! You still have your…you know. It's just the internal part that allows sperm to travel out of the body. That area has been block off. You are still very able to be sexually active, that is, as soon as you've healed." I'm sure my face was burgundy with embarrassment. What a weird thing to say. Riku took the wheel chair and my hand, guiding me down the hall. I was glad he didn't say anything about it.

"Here we are, Axel's room." We went in. Axel was sitting up, and Roxas was there. He was sitting in a chair with a pair of crutches leaned against the wall beside him. Axel's chest was bare save for the thick bandages that wound all around him. His chest, neck, hands, and most of his arms were covered, and his left eye brow was nonexistent, only a small welt was in its place.

"Hey Roxas, hey Axel." I said quietly. Roxas turned to me with wide eyes.

"Sora! You're awake! Oh, I would go over and hug you but I can't really bend over or anything. My leg's all in a cast and everything." With his words, a pained expression came over Axel's face, almost identical to the one that was on Riku's when he'd seen my legs.

"I'm glad you're both all right, I feel so horrible for everything that's happened. And thank you, Axel." Axel stared at me with surprise, and then he looked at Roxas and made some movements with his hands.

"He says 'for what'" I stared at the two in wonder.

"Why are you talking for him?" Roxas frowned.

"Well, with all the smoke and stuff, and with most of his body burned, the doctors thought it would be a good idea if he didn't talk, just so that everything could heal properly." I suddenly felt so horrible.

"Axel, I am so sorry to have caused you so much trouble. And I was thanking you for saving my life, I would probably be dead if you hadn't set Ansem on fire, and for that I am very grateful, but I can't help but feel intolerably guilty for putting you all through this." Axel shook his head and moved his hands again.

"he says, 'Sora, no. I burned that idiot because of what he did to Roxas, and to you. He didn't deserve to live any longer. I'm glad he's dead. And you couldn't have stopped anything from happening if you'd tried; it's not your fault Sora. Don't feel guilty about it.' And I agree with him, Sora. You didn't have any fault in this; it was just some creepy pervert. And to be honest, I think you're the one who's the most injured here." I nodded. I probably was, but I still felt bad.

"Thanks guys." I said quietly.

**Time jump! ONE MONTH LATER:**

Riku's POV:

Roxas hobbled over to where we were sitting, Axel at his hip.

"Hey, man. Ready for the talent show today?" I nodded eagerly; it would be our first talent show after everyone had pretty much healed. Roxas couldn't dance or anything, but he was going to sit while he played the keyboard, and Axel couldn't sing, his voice had been lost with all the smoke, but he was one hell of a dancer as we discovered, and he could rap like a king.

"Hey Riku!" Sora bounced over to me and sat down. My heart warmed. He still had lots of scars, and his neck was still bandaged, but he was quite the trooper, healing faster than the doctors thought was possible.

"Hey Sora." I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Are you ready?" Sora nodded his head eagerly and whispered in my ear,

"I have a surprise for you at the show." I smiled and told him I couldn't wait. Sora hadn't stuttered since before the accident, as we called it, and it was thrilling to hear his voice fluidly for the first time.

The lights dimmed and we walked off stage. The show had been a success. Axel rapped, "I'm on a Boat" with Demyx, and We all played the song "Sheep go to Heaven" by CAKE. Xigbar slapped me on the back as we walked offstage.

"Man, I can't wait to see your face." I frowned.

"See my face when what?" Xigbar just chuckled and said "Just wait." We all sat down, and I waited for Sora, but he never showed up.

"Hey, where's Sora?" Demyx shushed me, and the lights dimmed again. The curtain rose and there sat Sora, an acoustic guitar in his hands and a microphone hunched over him. I stopped breathing I swear. Was this what he was talking about?

Sora's POV:

I sat down and cleared my throat. I was a bit nervous, but then I found Riku's face in the crowd and I smiled. He looked like he was in complete shock.

"This is 'The Way I Am' by Ingrid Michelson." The music poured out of my fingers and echoed throughout the auditorium. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, once so shaken and afraid to **Speak**, now soaring through the air and singing to my heart's content.

"_If you were falling, then I would catch you.  
You need a light, I'd find a match._

Cause I love the way you say good morning.  
And you take me the way I am.

If you are chilly, here take my sweater.  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better.

Cause I love the way you call me baby.  
And you take me the way I am.

I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.  
Sew on patches to all you tear.

Cause I love you more than I could ever promise.  
And you take me the way I am.  
You take me the way I am.  
You take me the way I am."

The song was sung way to high originally, so I sung it a bit lower. I still wasn't too sure about my singing voice, but the applause that erupted when I had finished made me shine from head to toe, grin from ear to ear. The curtain fell and I went out to meet Riku. When I saw him, I melted into a million pieces. He wasn't smiling. He looked very, incredibly serious. He walked over to me and before I could see anything, he'd embraced me tightly in his arms.

"Sora. I love you so, so, so much." I smiled and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and snuggled my head into his chest. Everything was good in the world. Everyone I loved and cared for was safe and sound. Mine and Riku's dad's were happily planning their wedding, my mom was getting married to Reno, Kairi and Namine had come out and told us they were together, Axel and Roxas were snuggled closely not far from us, Luxord was actually sober for once, but just as hilarious, Demyx and Xigbar laughed and held hands as they skipped down the hall, and I had Riku. Riku, Riku, Riku. The one and only. My lover. My whole heart.

"_You've done good, little bro. Good luck with life. Make it all worth every while you can. See ya."_ I laughed. Even my brother was here with me. I hugged Riku tighter and kissed him on the lips, deep and soft. I wanted to tell him everything, I wanted to hold him, I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to make him feel like nobody else could make him feel. And I finally had the courage and the voice to do just that.

"Riku. Will you be with me forever and ever?" Riku smiled.

"I will be with you and love you forever and ever." I smiled.

**Switch in perspective/**

After the talent show everyone went home. A few years later, Sora and Riku had two little brothers, as their fathers had adopted two twins named Ventus and Vanitas. Axel and Roxas got married as soon as they left high school, and the band got so many hits that they began to sell records across the country. At times things were struggled, and there were fights that broke out, but in the end everyone was happy. In their mid-twenties, Sora proposed to Riku, and by the time Riku was thirty, he found himself coming home from the hospital with a beautiful little black-haired girl in his arms and Sora beside him. Life couldn't have possibly been better.

"What should we name her?" he asked Sora. Sora thought for a bit.

"Xion." Riku nodded in approval.

"Xion Cloud." Sora smiled.

"I like that."

And everybody lived happily ever after.

**Wow. I didn't think I was going to finish this so soon. I love all of you who have read and reviewed this story, and I hoped the ending was satisfying. I still am writing fanfictions! I have one called Hurt, which is another Sori, that I started a little while ago. Again, thanks to all of you for the wonderful support and suggestions! LOVE YOU! **

**Zexi signing off!**


End file.
